Something is not right
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Artie wakes up one morning not feeling right and the results he finds out at the hospital may change his and Kurt's lives forever, and they wonders if they can do this warning mpreg. I do not own Glee
1. Something is not Right

Chapter 1

**I have decided to start a new writing new fiction story on top of My Gatekeeper story that I already have written. By the way this will be an mpreg story with Artie and Kurt. I am warning readers now about it. Well on with the story.**

Artie woke up one morning not feeling himself at all, and he while he was in his bathroom getting ready for school he suddenly had the urge to throw up, and he did a few minutes later. After he was done getting sick he thought no it can't be, and he finished getting ready for school. When he got to school he told Kurt what happened to him that morning. Kurt asked him if he ate something that did not agree with him, and Artie said that it could be that or food poisoning. The rest of the school day goes on like normal after lunch Artie starts getting a cramp like feeling in his stomach, so he goes to nurse to see what she can do for the pain in his stomach. The nurse had him go to the emergency room to see what was wrong there upon arriving to the emergency room Artie is put in one of the rooms there to wait for the doctor.

The nurses start an I.V into him, and hook him up to all kinds of monitors. Artie starts texting Kurt to let him know where he is at, so just in case if he is worried about him. Once a school lets out for the day Kurt hits the gas and drives to the hospital to see what is wrong with Artie. When he gets to the Emergency room he asks the nurse what room is Artie Abrams is, and she tells what room he is in Kurt runs just in case it might be serious, and he knocks on the door where Artie is Artie says come in. Kurt asks Artie where they stand at Artie explains that they were going to take him down to get an ultrasound to see what was going on, and what was causing these symptoms. Artie asks Kurt if he will like to come along to the ultrasound, and he is more than happy to come with him. Arriving in the ultrasound room the tech asks Artie to lift up his hospital gown, so she can put the gel on his stomach. Before she does she warns him it is going to be cold, and she was right it was cold to the touch. She runs the wand over his stomach, and what she finds shocks both Kurt and Artie at once when they hear what the tech finds.

Artie is wheeled back to the room he was in to hear the news for real this time. While they wait for the doctor Artie and Kurt talk talking about what they were going to do with it once it arrives. They decided on they were going to keep it and raise it. When the doctor comes in and tells Artie that he is 6 weeks pregnant Kurt faints at the news.


	2. Doctor's appontment

After they have left the hospital Artie and Kurt decided to go to the pharmacy down the street to get prenatal vitamins for Artie, and to get flu shots for the both of them since it started getting colder outside, and neither one of them wanted to get the flu at all. Artie went up to the counter to ask the pharmacist if they were giving flu shots at the moment, and she responded yes they were she gave both boys forms to fill out giving consent, and Artie went first for his shot and then Kurt took his turn at getting his. After getting the flu shots Artie and Kurt went over to the vitamin section of the store to look at prenatal vitamins for Artie to take. Kurt picks out the best ones that has everything that Artie will need. Next stop was the cell phone section of the store to choose a phone so none of their parents will know about this at all. After Artie had picked a good phone they went up and paid for everything. Artie asked Kurt to put the vitamins in his backpack for him. After they went the pharmacy they were off to the park to digest this. On their way to the park they started talking about it. Well Kurt Artie said what you think about this whole thing

Well I am still in shock about it, but I know we can get through this, and through it all I am going to love you through it. Artie is glad that Kurt is going to go through this with him. Then they started talking about who was going to move in with who. Since Artie's house already has a handicap able ramp that Kurt will move in with him until they could find a house that was all one story and could fit a wheelchair easily, and had everything Artie would need. They started talking finances about how much money that they had between them since Artie gets a check every month due to his accident, and his job that he has at the local hospital and plus the money Kurt is earning with working at the Lima Bean. They figured almost halfway through the pregnancy they could move out and into the one story home. When they reached the park they talked about pretty much everything that they could about, names, how the nursery is going to be done, how big of a house that they need to get. They find an empty bench to sit on that is right by the playground and they watch the parents interact with their children. Artie told Kurt when they were leaving that he can't wait until he can bring their kid here to play.

Kurt takes Artie back to his house and drops him off, and he tells him that he will call him later on in the evening. Artie gets into his house and goes straight to his room to put away the vitamins in his drawer that has all of his medicine in once the medicine is put away he gets to work on programming his pre-paid phone. Since it was Wednesday he starts calling the doctor that the hospital told him to call, so he calls on the new phone that he has. He is in luck the doctor's office is still open, so he sets up an appointment for Saturday afternoon. After he sets up the appointment he calls Kurt to let him know when the appointment was. Kurt was fine with the time, and after they were going to have dinner somewhere after the appointment. Artie then rolls out to the kitchen to fix himself to eat for supper, then he eats then he does his homework, and then he gets his bath and gets ready for bed. When Artie has his pajamas on he gets on the internet to start looking at one floor houses that can be handicap able very quickly, and so far he doesn't find anything worth looking into for now he will look again some other time. He rolls over to where his backpack was, and he pulls out the sonogram picture that was taken from today he looks at it for a bit then he puts it back in his backpack to put in the back of his locker tomorrow. Soon he falls asleep

**(The next morning)**

Artie wakes up with the same feeling as always, and he gets ready to face the day at school. He makes himself some toast to eat on the way to school, and he leaves arriving at school he heads to his locker and to his surprise his finds Kurt. Kurt asks him how he slept, and he tells him that he slept fine. Kurt offers to wheel him to their first class that they have together, and that is study hall. Both Kurt and Artie sit in the back so the teacher wouldn't hear them, and once study hall starts they begin whispering about their upcoming doctor appointment. Artie fills Kurt in on all the details about where the doctor is located at and everything. After Artie fills Kurt in Artie starts feeling sleepy. Kurt knows tiredness is the most common symptom in the first trimester of pregnancy. Artie asked Kurt if he did some research on pregnancy, and Kurt says he is guilty as charge. Artie takes a bit of nap during study hall, and before the bell rings Kurt wakes him up when the bell rings they part until Glee rehearsal later in the day. Before Glee Kurt comes by Artie's locker to help him a little bit, but before glee Artie gets a bit of morning sickness back again, so he has Kurt take him to the restroom so he can lose his lunch. When Artie is done throwing up they go to glee

**(Saturday arrives)**

Before Artie goes and meet Kurt on the porch, so they can go to their appointment. Artie looks for houses one more time, and he finds one that has two bedrooms two baths, and is listed at a very affordable price that they can afford to rent a month. He goes then to meet Kurt on the porch. Kurt arrives a few minutes' later loads Artie up in his vehicle, and then they are off to their appointment. Artie signs them in, and they wait to be called back to see the doctor. The waiting room is not that busy, so they talk a little bit. Soon they're names are called back to meet the doctor. They are escorted back to the doctor's office to meet with the doctor. Good afternoon boys my name is Dr. Autumn Tiger, and I assume one of you is pregnant. Artie raises his hand to show her that he is the pregnant one. She leads them to a sitting area, and she goes into detail what they will be expecting in the next couple months, and how the pregnancy is going to go. She asks Artie about his medical history, and then she asks Kurt about his medical history as well. She says she is going to send a nurse in to draw up some blood from Artie and sets them up with another appointment next month. She bids them good-bye. Artie and Kurt sit in a diner by Artie's house, and talk about the appointment, and Artie tells him about the house that he found on the internet.

**Review please**


	3. Moving & Surprise

Artie wakes up the next morning feeling somewhat okay he takes his meds plus his prenatal vitamins. Then he rolls out to the kitchen makes himself some toast, and grabs some orange juice from the fridge. When his toast is done he puts a little grape jam on top, and with his breakfast on his lap he goes into the family room to see what is on television. After he is done with breakfast his cell phone rings, and on the other end is Kurt just checking in on how he is, and Artie says that he is fine no nausea this a.m. Kurt is glad that Artie has no nausea that morning. Artie asks Kurt if he would want to come over later on sometime. Kurt says he will come over later say about noon, and Artie is fine with that. Artie tells Kurt he will see him later on then until Kurt comes over Artie busy's himself with doing his homework that he had to do that weekend. He gets it all done before Kurt comes over. He gets back online to see if they were going to have an open house for that house that is one story, and he is in luck today they were going to have one today, so when Kurt does come over to visit Artie tells him about the open house that is going on at one of the house that could work for them.

They drive over to the place and park and go inside the house to take a look around upon entering they see the kitchen is very spacious, and lots of room. Then they move into the living which is nice and big as well moving onto the family which is big as well. The duet checks out a good size master room and bathroom that is hooked onto it. They even take a peek inside two bedrooms and a jack and Jill bathroom. After their tour they ask the realtor how much this house will be a month to rent. She is nice and gives them a descent price that can afford, and since the owner wants to move quickly they are willing to come down in price if they have to. Since both Artie and Kurt really love the house they tell the realtor they are going to talk it over and give her a call sometime later on.

Driving over to Kurt's place Artie asks when are they actually going to tell people that he is with child?

Kurt suggests they break the new to his dad and Carol first then break the news to Artie's parents. Lastly tell the glee club in that order

Artie is fine with that. Few minutes later they pull into Kurt's driveway, and Kurt gets out to grab Artie's wheelchair. Once Artie is out of the car Kurt offers to push Artie into the house. Kurt leaves his dad and Carol know that he is home and he brought Artie with him. Burt shakes Artie hand and Carol gives him a hug. Before Burt says anything. Kurt calls everyone into the living room he has an announcement to make.

Before I say anything you guy's better sit down Kurt says, so Kurt and Carol sit down on the couch. So Kurt what is it you want to say Burt says. You guys are going to be grandparents. I kind of knocked Artie up by mistake Kurt says. Burt gets up shakes Artie hand and offers his congratulations, and Carol is so emotional. Kurt suggest that Artie and him leave to head over to Artie's house.

Well that went better than I expected it to Artie says, and Kurt agrees with him. Pull into the Abrams garage Kurt gets Artie wheelchair once again, and once Artie is seated he pushes himself into the house. Luckily his parents were not home yet, so to kill time they head to Artie's room for a little mid-day cap. Afterwards they just lie in bed talking about what's to come in the next few months Soon they hear Artie's parents come home, and they hurry up and quickly get dressed to meet them

This time Artie asks his parents to sit down he has something really important to tell them. Once they are seated he tells him that he is expecting a baby. They don't take the news very well at all. His parents tell him that he is out of the house, and they never want to see him ever again, and he has two hours to pack his belongings. His father times him, and with a few minutes to spare he has everything over at Kurt's house.

Going back over to Kurt's house Artie begins to lose it a bit. Kurt assures him that Burt will never throw him out ever. When they arrive Kurt explains everything including the house that they saw that day that they might to buy. Burt is even on board with Kurt and Artie buying the house, and he offers to help them sign for it. Even Carol is going to help out. The next day after school they call the realtor and say that they would like to rent the house that they saw yesterday. Two hours later they are the proud renters of that house. That weekend Kurt and Artie begin to move in to their new place, and get all situated before they go back once again.

That morning Artie asks Kurt if they are going to tell the glee club about the news Kurt thinks it's time before Jacob gets a hold of the info. When they get to school Artie's morning sickness hits him full force, and he hurries up to make it to the bathroom before he throws up all over the floor. He makes it just in the nick of time Kurt follows him to make sure he is okay, and he brings a water bottle with him to give to Artie. When Kurt enters the bathroom he hears Artie's heaves and he goes to him but before he does he wets some paper towels to help cool him down a bit. Kurt stays with Artie for a few minutes before he has to go to class. Artie is left to be sick alone, and after Kurt leaves Artie is still at it at least for that period, and once that period is over Kurt come back to see how Artie is. When he checks on Artie he sees that he is passed out, so Kurt puts him in his wheelchair and hurries up to take him to the nurse to see what happened.

The nurse immediately calls an ambulance to transport Artie to the hospital. Kurt takes his wheelchair to his car, and will take it him after school is over. When glee practice rolls around Kurt goes to the choir room without Artie when Mr. Schue asks where Artie is Kurt decides to tell them the real reason Artie is not there. He explains that Artie is with child and that morning Artie had really bad morning sickness when they got to school.

Once glee is over Kurt rushes out to his car to get to the hospital to see how Artie is After pulling into the parking lot he power walks full speed up to the main entrance to see if they admitted Artie, and once one of the volunteers gives Kurt Artie's room number Kurt goes in searches of his room number when he finally finds it he enters Artie's room to find him asleep like an angel. He sits there and watches Artie sleep while he sleeps Kurt writes down ideas of how they might want to do the nursery if they ever find out the gender. Artie wakes up a few minutes later he is glad Kurt is sitting next to him. Hey Kurt Artie says Kurt replies with how are you feeling? Artie says a little better than what he was he tells Kurt he has a surprise for him, and Kurt is all ears. Artie tells him that they are having twins. When Kurt hears that he can't believe it. He takes Artie hand into his and tells him that they are going to be okay. Artie says yeah all four of us


	4. Docs, finding out, & names

Artie was admitted for two days because he was severely dehydrated from the morning sickness, and was released on Friday morning after lunch. The whole way back to McKinley he asked Kurt if he was still in shocked that they were expecting twins. Kurt replies with a little bit and Kurt ask him what was going through his mind when the doctor told him that he was going to be having twins.

Artie said there must be some mistake, but the doctor said it wasn't no mistake she could hear two heartbeats, and she showed him the screen to show him Baby A and Baby B, and she showed him that the second baby is growing a little slower than baby A and that there might be a chance that baby might have a type of dwarfism, and they will take some blood at the next doctor's appointment to find out the type of dwarfism that baby might have.

Kurt takes Artie hand in his and tells him that they will get through this together. Artie says thanks. Once Kurt takes him to the office, so he can sign in and go to his afternoon classes. The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly, and when glee rolls around Artie and Kurt goes into the choir room together and takes their spots. While they wait for everyone else to arrive Artie pulls out the latest sonogram and shows it to Kurt.

When Kurt sees the pictures he is in ahh of what's to come with Artie and his upcoming family. Mr. Schue starts glee by welcoming back Artie Abrams from his stay in the hospital, and he asks for suggestions for songs for sectionals that will be coming up in a few weeks. Then instead of having a bake sale to raise run to pay for the bus he ask for suggestions from the club to see what they want to do, and they come up with different suggestions. Artie suggest a cake walk at lunch and Kurt suggests having a carnival.

Mr. Schue asks the glee club to take a vote to see what they want to do and it's a tie between the carnival and the cake walk so they combine the both of them into one carnival with a cake walk, Mr. Schue dismisses them for the day Artie and Kurt head home

**(At Artie's & Kurt's house)**

Kurt is busy fixing dinner for the two of them, and since Artie is eating for three he makes extra helpings so the babies can take in all the nutrients needed to grow. Artie is doing his homework in the office space of the house when he feels both of the babies move a little bit. It gives him a great feeling. At supper that night Artie tells Kurt that both of the babies moved a little when he was doing his homework. Kurt's smile gets as big as can be, and he cannot wait to actually feel them for himself. Artie asks Kurt when is their next doctor's appointment, and Kurt tells him since they are expecting twin and one of them going to have a type of dwarfism the doctor wants to see him every two weeks.

Artie does the dishes and Kurt does his homework in the office as well. After they have got their homework done, and the dishes are put away. The both of them relax in front of the television watching a movie on Disney channel when they started discussing whether the twins are going to share a room or each of them were going to have their own room, They decided that since they had two extra bedrooms the twins were going to each have their own room. Around eight o clock Artie begins getting sleep so he and Kurt head off to bed.

**(Two weeks later)**

Saturday morning Artie and Kurt found themselves getting ready to go to their doctor's appointment. While Kurt was in the bathroom Artie asks him if the doctor can determine what they are having does he want to find out. Kurt answers with a yes he wants to find out cause that will help him determine how to do each nursery. During the drive to the doctor's office Artie tells Kurt he has been doing some research on different types of dwarfism, and what type of medical problems come with that type of dwarfism. This time when they arrive at the doctor's office Artie signs them in, and takes a seat right next to Kurt.

It seemed like they waited forever to see the doctor, so Kurt goes up to the window to see if they were going to be called back anytime soon, and the nurse said that someone else went ahead of them, and the nurse never called them at all, and they wonder if Dr. Tiger is going to see them at all. Kurt asks her if they are next to be seen by her, and she says they will get to them as fast as they can. Pretty soon it was three o clock and they still hasn't been seen by her, so Kurt goes back up to the window since there is no one else in the waiting room he asks the nurse if they are going to be going back now to see the doctor. The nurse said the doctor went home for the day, and he asks her to double check the appointment book to see that they had an appointment to see her, and she said they did had an appointment, and she wonders why the nurse passed them up again.

She apologies for this, and she will call the doctor to tell her she had another patient to see, and this time she has one of her co-workers call them back to the exam room. Artie goes back to the exam room to get checked out by the doctor. While they wait one of the other nurses bring in the ultrasound machine so the doctor can check on the babies. Luckily the doctor didn't leave the office completely she comes back quickly cause she knew she had another appointment. Dr. Tiger says hi to the boys when she enters and she apologies for this. She does the normal check-up o Artie, and she asks to lift up his shirt, so she can check on the twins. She warns Artie that the gel is going to be cold to the touch. She fires up the machine and runs the wand on one side of Artie's stomach, and she shows them the first baby. She says the first baby is in a good position she can find out the gender, and she asks Artie and Kurt if they want to find out the gender they both nod yes. She says congrats boys the first baby is a girl.

Kurt and Artie begin to get a little teary eye when the doctor says one of them is a girl. Soon she moves the wand over to the other part of Artie's stomach and shows them the second baby which is going to be a little person. She says the same thing about the baby being in a good position she can tell the gender, and both Artie and Kurt nod once again. She says congrats once more and says I guess the first girl is going to have a sister cause both of them are girls as far as she can tell. Artie and Kurt get more emotional at the sound of having two daughters. The doctor prints up some pictures up of the twins. The doctor will tell Artie his due date at the next appointment, and will send them their next appointment in the mail.

Driving back home Artie asks Kurt if he is excited for having two daughters, and Kurt says he is over the moon about this. Artie has two name suggestions in mind for the girls, and he will tell Kurt the names when they get home. When they arrive home a few minutes later, and they are in the house and sitting on the couch. Kurt says okay Artie we are home now are you going to tell me the names of our daughters. Artie asks Kurt if he is ready to hear the first name, and Kurt nods

Artie says the first name of one of their daughter's is going to be Elizabeth after his mother, and when Kurt hears this he says thank you in a whisper. Then Kurt wants to hear the second name for their other daughter, and Artie says the second name is going to be Madeline after that story that was about a little girl who lived in Paris. Kurt loves both of the names for their soon to be daughters. When they get home they pick who was goes to have which room. Then tomorrow they were going to go down to Lowe's to pick out paint


	5. Early contractions part 1

The next morning Artie wakes up with the feeling not to throw up, and he must be thinking the morning sickness part is over which he is glad is over. When he is in the bathroom he notices two things. One his chest part is starting to go soft, and he is not happy about the part of this process. The second part he sees that he is starting to get a bit of a baby bump where the girls are growing, so he stands up to see how big it really it. When he stands up he sees it's not that big yet, so he rubs his belly to say good morning to the girls and they respond back with a little kick. When he is finish getting ready he can smell Kurt making breakfast.

Artie says morning Kurt and Kurt responds back with a morning as well. While Artie sets the table for breakfast Kurt asks him how he slept. Artie says he slept fine, and when he woke up he had no morning sickness which is a good sign, and he tells him he is starting to get a bit of a bump. That morning Kurt makes him pancakes and bacon with a side of orange juice to drink. Later on in the morning they head to Lowe's to pick out paint for Elizabeth's room and for Madeline's room. Artie and Kurt debate samples for Elizabeth's room for the longest and in the end they settle on a lavender color. Then they do Madeline's room in a pink color. Then the pair is off to the baby stores around Lima to look at themes for each of the girl's room. They decided they will get the furniture later on. First they look at Target to see if they have any and they don't. Second they stop at Babies r us and they find some themes that they like. For Elizabeth's room they go with a circus theme as, and they choose to do a royal theme for Maddy's room they do go royal since she is going to be their littlest princess and Kurt and Artie wanted her to feel that. While they were out they thought it was time to buy Artie some bigger clothes that could cover the bump a little bit longer, and they were able to find some good bargains on clothes for him to wear.

When they got home that night they split up to work on each of the girl's room. Kurt decided to do Lizzy's room, and Artie did Maddy's room. While Kurt was working on his one daughter room he started getting a little emotional because his mom would have been proud that they were going to name one of their daughter's after her. Also he thought of what her middle name should be, and he kept it to himself until the shower or the birth.

**(Meanwhile in Madeline's room)**

Artie was almost done with Madeline's room, and when he was done he rolled back to admire his work, and he closes his eyes and begins to picture Madeline in here playing one day, and who she is going to look like, and when he opened his eyes he finally came up with Madeline middle name. He said it to himself a few times to make sure it fits, and when he was satisfied with the name he put his hand on his stomach trying to locate where she might be located, and when he finds where she located he says Hello Madeline Alexandria Hummel-Abrams, and she responds with a bit of a kick. Artie is so happy that she likes her name, and he does the same to Lizzy he finds where she is at and he says hello to her as well, but Kurt says he is going to come up with her middle name.

Artie goes and sees if Kurt is done, and when he enters Elizabeth's room the hormones start kicking in he tells Kurt that it is beautiful, and Kurt goes checks out Madeline's room and he adores it as well. The both of them get their showers and get ready for bed. Kurt takes this opportunity to try to feel the girls moving a little or kicking. He says hi to the girls. Both Artie and Kurt go through the television channels to see what was on, and since they couldn't find nothing to watch they decided to go to bed.

**(The next day at school)**

Artie and Kurt walk into the school and they immediately get stares from their peers. Kurt goes to Finn to see what is going on, and what Kurt sees in his step-brother hand shocks him to his core. The headline of Jacob's blog reads _Artie Abrams is knocked up and expecting twins. _Kurt goes quickly in search of Artie and he does not see him anywhere, and when he decides to have the help of the glee club help he hears cries coming the one part of the hallway he sprints quickly to see what are they doing to poor Artie, and what he sees does not please him at all he sees the jocks have cornered him, and when he sees who else is there he wants to punch his hand into a wall. He hears Jacob Ben Israel pouring out questions left and right to Artie, and Artie cannot escape at all, so Kurt fights his way through the big jocks and tell Jacob to go away.

Jacob says no can do he is here to get answers from Artie and post on his blog, and Artie isn't speaking at all he wraps his hands around his stomach to protect his girls, so they wouldn't get hurt. When Kurt was about to say something Finn and the rest of the club come to help get rid of the jocks once and for all. Once all the jocks are gone the only person that was left was Jacob Ben Israel himself, and even the glee club told him to get until Mr. Schue saw what was happening he stepped in and told Jacob to get to class, and Jacob was gone in minutes.

Kurt got down by Artie's right wheel and asked him if he was okay, and Artie told him he wasn't he started to have contractions from what happened. Kurt goes immediately in dad and coach mode. He has Artie taking some deep breaths in and out, and he has Blaine start timing the contractions to see how far apart they are. He then has Quinn push Artie to his SUV, for the trip to the hospital to get checked out. The glee club asks Mr. Schue if they can be excused for the rest of the day so they can be with Artie. Mr. Schue says yes so the glee club heads off to carpool to the hospital Kurt, Artie, Blaine and Quinn in Kurt's SUV. Mike, Tina, Brittany Santana in Tina's Elantra, and Puck, and Sam in Puck's truck, and Finn and Rachel in Finn's jeep. Kurt flies to the hospital with the four ways flashing the whole time, and telling Artie deep breaths in and out. Artie says Kurt keep your eyes on the road please between breathing. While Kurt focuses on driving Quinn takes over as coach, and Kurt keeps driving to the hospital at full speed.

When Kurt arrives at the hospital he parks it by the main entrance and lets Artie, Blaine, and Quinn out so he can park the SUV. Quinn registers him, and gives the nurse all the information that she needs, and soon Artie is taken up close to the maternity ward to be monitored. Before he is taken away he asks Quinn to come and be with him until Kurt gets there. Kurt sprints to the entrance of the hospital, and he asks the nurse what floor and room is Artie Abrams on and she tells him he is on the sixth floor, and he is in room 2692. Kurt power walks to the elevator and hits the number six and he hopes the elevator hurries up, so he can get to Artie.

**(meanwhile in Artie's room)**

Artie is trying to remain calm and breathe in and out until Kurt gets here and Dr. Tiger as well. As of when he got admitted they had not given him anything to stop the contractions at all. Artie is so glad when the door to his hospital room opens and Kurt comes running into the room. Quinn leaves to join Blaine in the waiting room to wait for the glee club. Kurt asks Artie where do they stand at, and Artie replies they are still at the same place they were, and Dr. Tiger hasn't come in yet to check on him. Every time Kurt sees a contraction on the monitor he has Artie grab for his hand so he can squeeze it, and he does. Right when that contraction was over. Dr. Tiger comes in and finally gives Artie some pain medication to help stop the contractions. She tells Artie it is going to take fifteen minutes for the medicine to take effect, and she is going to be there the whole just in case the contractions don't stop and she will need to give him something stronger to help stop them.

She explains to both Artie and Kurt that it far too early in the pregnancy to deliver the girls and they will have no chance at all to survive on the outside world. Artie and Kurt understand Dr. Tiger will be back in a few hours to check on Artie, and to see if the contractions stop. Few minutes after she left a nurse came in and started giving Artie his medicine to help stop the contractions, and while the boys waited for the medicine to take effect. They start remembering the first time that they met. As Artie recalls it it was his freshmen year and it was Kurt sophomore year, and it was after the glee club won their first sectionals that year, and they were coming home on the bus. Kurt decided to sit by Artie so he wasn't lonely on the way back to the high school. Then this leads to them having their first date which was having dinner at Breadstixs then going to Artie's house for a little fun which ended up with them going together. Artie starts feeling some pain from the contractions once again and he thinks the medicine that Dr. Tiger gave him is not working, so he thinks he needs the medicine that is the next one up. Kurt pages for Dr. Tiger, and she comes in and sees that the contractions have started up once more, so she goes with the next medicine to stop the contractions. The nurse who gave the first one comes back and starts the next round, and instead of talking this time Kurt dims the lights a little bit, and puts on a little relaxing music so Artie can relax a little more, and after he dims the lights and the music is on he hopes that this and the medicine helps stops the contractions

**To be continued…**

**Reviews help**


	6. Early Contraction part 2

**Chapter 5 part 2**

**(Towards the end there is a little fun going on between the boys)**

**(Watch out for Chapter 6 sometime tonight or tomorrow or this weekend)**

After an hour of the lights being dimmed and the music playing Kurt looks over to see that Artie has fallen asleep, so he takes off his glasses and steps out of the room for some air and to fill the glee club in on where they stand at. When Kurt gets to the waiting room everybody starts asking questions, and Kurt answers them one by one, and he tells them that they are on the second medicine and it is working okay so far. Kurt tells everybody to go home, and he will keep them posted on what's going on with Artie. Once everyone leaves Kurt goes to the cafeteria to get himself something to eat, and to just collect his thoughts on what to do next should Artie and him go to Dalton or stay at McKinley, or should Artie be home schooled and he go to McKinley until everything straightens out. He decides that they should stay at McKinley, and Artie would go to school as somebody else, so no one but his teachers and the glee club will know that it his him. Once he is finish eating he starts heading back up to be with Artie.

**(Meanwhile in Artie's room)**

Artie wakes up from his nap refreshed and not experiencing any contractions at all which he takes as a good sign. He looks around the room and sees that Kurt is not there, he thinks he stepped out for some air, and a bite to eat. He takes this opportunity to check to see how the girls are doing when he looks over he sees Madeline's heart rate is in good shape, but Elizabeth's is starting to go up so he decides to talk to her and calm her down a little bit, and that seems to help a little so he tries to sing to her, and he picks _Part of your world _from The Little Mermaid, and while he sings the songs he can tell that her sister likes it as well. When the song is over he sees her heart rate is back down to normal. He goes back to listening to the music until Kurt comes back.

On the way back up to Artie's room Kurt stops at the gift shop to pick up some flowers and balloons to help brighten up the room. Once he has purchased everything he starts making his way back up to Artie's room. When he gets there Artie has the biggest grin of all on his face, so Kurt asks him what he so happy about is. Artie says he hasn't had any contractions at all. Kurt takes this as a good thing, and they go back to talking for a little bit before Dr. Tiger comes in to check to see if the contractions have stopped completely, and se checks the monitor to see when was the last time Artie had a contraction she saw he had one two hours ago, and she is going to admit him for a few days to make sure the contractions don't come back until he is ready to deliver.

While she is there she tells him his due date which is May 20th when Artie hears that date he is a little worried that he might go into labor when they are competing at nationals, but he will worry about it when that date comes. When Kurt sees what time it is he knows visiting hours are about over, so he tells Artie he will come back tomorrow to check on him. Before he leaves he gives Artie a good night kiss, and Artie kisses him back. Once Kurt leaves he realizes that he alone, so he decides to turn the music off for a little bit and tell the girls a bit of a bedtime story before he settles in for the night, and let him know that they want a bedtime story, so he keeps it short and simple. When the story was over he looks over to see on the monitor that the girls have fallen asleep he tells them good night, and he takes off his glasses and goes to bed himself.

**(Few days later)**

Artie was glad to be released from the hospital, but Dr. Tiger has him on bed rest for the weekend until he goes back to school. Luckily Kurt brought him his homework every night, so he kept up on his studies. On the way home Artie asks Kurt if the can make both of the girl's room princess's room but do a different princess for each. Kurt agrees with Artie about that, so when they got home Artie sees that both of the girl's rooms were painted and he likes the colors that they picked out. The both of them set to work taking the animal clings off the wall, and low and behold Kurt found some princess's clings online and in the stores as well. Since Elizabeth likes Ariel her room going to be all Ariel's friends from _The Little Mermaid,_ and they were going to wait to see what princess Madeline will like for her room.

That Saturday the glee club had their sectional competition in Columbus at the Ohio state fair arena. Kurt kept his eyes on Artie the whole time on the bus just in case something would happen. They arrive at the arena since they pulled third they would get a chance to watch the first group perform a little bit before they had to head back and get into costume for their performance, and they had to include Artie in on their dance routines This year theme for sectionals was rock n roll the new directions were going to be performing _Old Time Rock N Roll, We will Rock you and Free Ride._ Artie was going to have a solo in _Old time, and Free ride._ Before they went on stage Kurt asks Artie if he was nervous about his solos and Artie nods. When it was New Directions turn to take the stage.

Artie got a thumb up from Kurt and he did great with his solos, while they were waiting to hear if they were going to be moving on to regionals Kurt made sure Artie had enough fluids in him, and enough to munch on as well. Artie was grateful for this. Soon it was time to announce who won even the girls were nervous they kept doing summersaults in Artie's stomach, so Artie had to tell them to settle down. When the judges announce that New Directions won Kurt hugged Artie to pieces.

**(Later that night)**

Kurt and Artie were on the coach watching the second _Father of the Bride_ when Artie asks Kurt if they are going to get married before or after the girls are born. Kurt says probably before or maybe after he doesn't know either. After the movie was over they talked for a little bit before heading to bed for the night. The next morning Kurt is up bright and early as always and before he makes breakfast he goes online, and he sees _The Price is Right _is going to be taping a teenage baby shower episode, for the show so he decides to get tickets for the show, and fly the both of them out there before Artie gets any bigger, and won't be able to travel much. After Kurt gets the tickets he gets to work on making blueberry waffles with fresh fruit for breakfast. After he is done making breakfast he surprises Artie with breakfast in bed, and he takes the tray with the food on to their room, and he sees that Artie is still asleep, so he quietly wakes him up. Artie wakes up to the breakfast in bed he thanks Kurt and begins eating. After breakfast the boys decide to do their homework that they had for the weekend, and after they have done their homework they decide to take a walk around the block. During the walk they talk about what songs do they think Mr. Schue will have them do, and the routines that they might learn.

They come back from their walk a little early since it was a bit chilly out. Later Kurt goes to the local craft store to pick out some Halloween decorations to decorate their house with. As for Artie he stays home and sees what good to watch on television and he comes upon _Annoying Orange_, and he watches it a little bit to help him relax. Kurt comes home an hour later with some decorations he can use to decorate both the inside and the outside of the house. He asks Artie if can decorate the inside of the house while he does the outside. Kurt puts the items the he got on the floor, and both Artie and Kurt pick out what they will use first then they set to work to decorating the house for fall, and Halloween. After an hour and a half Artie and Kurt seem happy with their work it almost time for dinner, and since Kurt makes it every time Artie tells him he is going to cook that night.

Artie makes their favorite Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, and both of them had two helpings each. Kurt does the dishes while Artie clears the table, and takes the trash out. After the kitchen has been cleaned up both of the boys decide to take a shower together. While they were in the shower they have some fun after their shower they got ready for bed and go to bed. Once Artie was in bed and he is lying on his back he sees how big his stomach is starting to get, and he is slowly counting down the months until the girls arrive, and he is holding them in his arms. Until then he just rubs his belly and say good night to the girls, and he falls asleep. Something wakes him up three hours later he uses the restroom, and goes to the kitchen for a midnight snack he finds some ice cream to eat, so he takes the carton and goes sits at the kitchen table. He probably is afraid of going back to school tomorrow and what will happen when he walks into school, and Jacob is there. Kurt wakes up a few minutes later, and he looks over to see that Artie is not in his bed, so he goes into the kitchen and finds him picking at his ice cream. Kurt asks him what is he doing up at two in the morning, and he says he couldn't sleep he is too worried about tomorrow. Kurt assures him that they are going to be fine. Artie puts his ice cream away, and shuts the light off and goes to bed.


	7. There's one more

**Chapter 6**

**This one has another surprise for Artie and Kurt **

The next day at school Artie rolls into school completely in disguise from the top of his head to the bottom of his shoes, so Jacob doesn't know it him that is under the disguise. It seems to be working. He rolls to his first class and lets the teacher know that he is here, but he is in disguise and he does that for all of his classes. Until glee and he takes it all off when he gets into the choir room. He tells Kurt his disguise worked like a charm, and no one bugged him at all.

When they get home Artie changes into his work clothes because he had to work that night, and Kurt does the same with his clothes. The both of them do their homework eat a quick dinner and both of them head off to work. Artie clocks in and sees where he is working that night he sees he is working the front desk, and he is fine with that and he heads there to help visitors with any questions that they may have about a patient, or a room. Kurt on the other hand clocks in and sees there is line of people waiting to order so he gets right on it and serves all the customers in a timely fashion, so he asks Seth where is everyone else at. Seth breaks it down to who called off, who got sick, who got fired, and who all quit mostly everyone got fired or quit. Kurt guesses he is going to be working some extra shifts, and he is fine with that it will come in handy down the road with the medical bills and everything.

**(Meanwhile at the hospital)**

Artie also had a busy night there were a lot of visitors coming to the hospital to see friends who were in the hospital. He also got paged to help down in the Emergency room with registration, and some teenage mothers dropped their babies off cause they didn't want them anymore, so he had to run them down to the Emergency room. He was counting down the minutes until his shift was over. Kurt was also counting down the minutes until he was done, but before he left for the night Seth asks him if he can come in early tomorrow to help set up the store, and get the coffee brewing for the first customers. He says he will, so he heads home and goes to bed. Artie comes home a few minutes after Kurt comes home he gets a shower and gets ready for bed, and when he enters their room he sees that Kurt is asleep so he quietly goes to bed.

**(Early the next morning)**

Kurt wakes up before Artie puts on a clean uniform, and heads to the Lima Bean when he gets there he turns on all the lights get the counter ready for breakfast, and last get the coffee brewing while he flips the closed sign to open, and sweeps the floor to get ready for the days business, and he gets right to work when the first customer comes in and orders. When there is break he calls to see if Artie is up, and ready for school and he is. He has Artie stop by the Lima bean for his breakfast that morning cause he is going to make him one of Lima bean's special smoothies for breakfast that is filled with nutrients for the girls. Artie arrives and Kurt gives him a berry smoothie with whipped cream on top Artie starts drinking it, and thanks Kurt for it. Kurt also gives him biscotti to munch on. He sees that there are more customers, so he tells Artie he will see him later and he gives him a quick kiss, and goes back to work. Kurt ends up working the whole day, and doesn't go to school at all night until closing.

At the end of the night Seth, and the other worker that worked that day have agreed to give Kurt all the tips that they have earned that day, and Seth vows to give Kurt the tips every time that he works, and Seth tells him he has every Saturday off. He gets home that night to an empty house, and he assumes Artie is working so Kurt goes and gets a shower and grabs a bite to eat. While he heats up a TV dinner in the microwave he sees that they have a doctor's appointment this weekend with Dr. Tiger he is thinking thank goodness he is off this weekend. When his supper is ready he eats it while figuring out the bills. Artie comes home a few hours later when Kurt sees him enter he sees that the baby bump is growing a little more. Kurt goes over to see Artie, and ask him how his day was while he massages his feet

Artie explains his day, and sees that Kurt had made him dinner and he eats. After he had eaten dinner he ask Kurt if he would like to listen to the girls heartbeats and Kurt says I though you'll never ask while he listens to the girls heartbeat he feels them kick for the first time. He is really looking forward to their appointment on Saturday to seeing how big they are getting.

**(Saturday comes)**

Kurt wakes up extra early cause today he gets to see the girls more on the screen at their doctor's appointment that is later on that morning. He goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. Artie wakes up to the smell of breakfast, so he gets up and heads to the kitchen to see what Kurt is making for breakfast. Kurt makes one of his famous breakfasts that morning. After breakfast is over they start getting ready for their doctor's appointment. Since Artie's belly is growing a little bigger each day he puts on one of the bigger tops that they got when they went shopping that one day. At about eleven they start making their way over to Dr. Tiger office for their appointment they get there sign in and wait to be called back to see her. This time they get right in at noon Kurt helps Artie up on the exam table, so the nurse can check his vitals before the doctor comes in. While they wait Kurt lets it slip about them going on _The Price is Right _next month for their teenage parent's show at first Artie hates the idea, but he learns to like the idea they could win some things that they need like car seats, strollers, cribs, and anything else that they might need for the girls arrival.

Dr. Tiger comes in after thirty minutes checks on the girl's heartbeats first to make sure their good and strong which they are, and then she asks Artie to lift up his shirt so she can check on the girls to see how they are progressing. She warns Artie about the gel as always then she turns on the machine, and turns the lights off. It takes her a minute to find the first once she finds her Dr. Tiger shows Artie and Kurt the first one spine, heart, and hands and feet. When Dr. Tiger is showing them Elizabeth is waving in the picture, so Artie and Kurt wave back to her, and then Dr. Tiger switches gears over to the second one and show them Madeline in the sonogram is sucking her thumb Artie thinks that is precious. After Dr. Tiger show them the black and white pictures she then goes to the 3-d image one.

With the three d image the boys can have a picture of who is going to look like who. This time Madeline is first when Kurt and Artie see her Artie says that she is going to have his nose and his ears, but she will have Artie's eyes and smile. From this picture Dr. Tiger can tell what kind of little person she is going to be, and she is going to be the smallest one of all which she will find out when the nurse draws Artie blood, and she makes her way back over to where Elizabeth is and she is going to look like Artie but with Kurt ears which is okay with Kurt. When they were doing the 3-d image the boys could tell that the girls were sleeping peacefully, but Dr. Tiger is not done yet she spots a third one hiding behind Madeline and it is about the same size as their one sister.

Dr. Tiger asks if they want to find out the gender of this one and they both nod yes, and she says congrats once more and says the third one is also a girl, and Artie sees that that one going to look like Kurt full force, Dr. Tiger prints out pictures of all three girls for Kurt and Artie. Both Artie and Kurt were in shocked they thought they were only having twins, but triplets and all girls that like wow. When they got home that night they were going to turn the office into another nursery for the third daughter who was going to be named Alexis Katherine, and build an addition on to the house later on down the road. When Kurt was getting the mail Artie put a picture of each daughter on the door of their bedroom. Kurt gets excited when he sees the ticket to the _Price is Right _come in the mail, and he looks at when the show is going to be tapped he sees the episode is going to be tapped two weeks from today. He starts thinking what they are going to need to pack for the trip he knows he is going to make shirts that has the girls names on them.

**(One week later)**

Kurt is loading the car up with all the luggage that they were going to take with them on the trip to California. He goes back into the house grabs the airplane tickets, and asks Artie if he is ready to go, and Artie comes out with his carry on and is ready to go. He helps Artie into the car, and sets off for the airport. After they check their luggage they begin boarding the plane to go to California

(Next chapter up soon


	8. Price is right

**Chapter 7**

**Price is Right**

**In this Chapter I do not own Price is right or the announcer, Drew Carey, or the models, or the games that are played on the show**

The morning of the tapping of the episode they were going to be on Artie wakes up really early to get ready and put on his shirt that said three little angels and it had all the girls name on the front of his shirt, and Kurt's said Daddy's angels with the names as well. Kurt wakes up a few minutes after Artie and gets ready as well. The y leave the hotel at ten o clock to get to the studio on time, and when they get there they are the first ones in line for the taping of the episode. While they were waiting for everybody else to show up that was going to be on the show Artie pulled out the pictures from their last sonogram to look at the girls since Kurt brought a magazine to read. Once everybody was there they were escorted into the studio and to their seats and wait to hear if they are going to be the first contestants to be called.

Neither Artie or Kurt was the first contestants called so they watch the first prize be brought out, and the first game that is played. Then George who is the announcer called Artie Abrams to come on down when Artie heard his name called he just rolled over to the green spot to bid on the next prize which was a set of strollers. Artie bid six hundred, and when the last contestant bid the bell that signaled the right price went off, and Drew said someone got the price right on the nose and will get and extra five hundred dollars, and Artie was the lucky one who bid the right price.

Artie rolled up on stage to say hi to Drew, and Drew asked about the names that were on his shirt and Artie said he was having triplets and all girls and he says the first one going to be named Elizabeth the second one going to be named Madeline, and the third one going to be named Alexis. Drew is surprised at all the names, and asks George what is the next prize please. George says it a new minivan, and the game that Artie plays is three strikes, and he ends up winning the mini-van. Bothe of the boys watch the watch of the show until Artie goes up for the Showcase showdown, and ends up going to the showcase.

Kurt ends up being the next contestant to be called on down he does not win the first pricing game, or the one after that. When Rachel and Gwendolyn show a crib Kurt bids nine hundred, and he get called on stage to win a nursery set the game that he plays is hole in one. He gets the extra five hundred dollars at the end and a hole in one on the first try. Sadly Kurt doesn't go on to the showcases, but he cheers Artie on as he bids on a second nursery set, and Kurt is thinking thank goodness they only have to buy a changing table and a dresser for the other one. Plus Artie bids on cars eats and some toys for the girls.

Artie ends up winning both showcases. Once Artie wins Kurt comes on stage with him as they look at all three nursery sets car seats and toys. The extra crib can go in their bedroom just in case if one of the girls is sick down the road. After the show both Artie and Kurt show proof that they are the right age to compete, and gives the producers their address so they can deliver the prizes to their house assembled. Since they took a taxi to the show Kurt was going to drive the van back to the hotel where they were going to relax before they head home the next day.

**(The next day)**

Kurt was going to drop Artie off at the airport, and to make sure he boarded the right flight before he began the long journey back to Ohio with their minivan which had the car seats that they needed for now installed already. Once Artie's plane took off Kurt began the long drive back to Ohio. Once the plane was getting close to Ohio Artie called Burt and asked him to pick him up at the airport when he landed. Burt said sure he would pick him up at the airport. Artie just laid back and enjoyed the flight back to Ohio.

When the plane landed Artie was allowed off first since he was in a wheelchair, and when he gets off Burt asks where Kurt is, and Artie explains that Kurt is driving the minivan that he won home and he won't be home until tomorrow night late if he pulls over and stops at a hotel to sleep, and gets gas. Burt says as he pushes Artie through the airport when Kurt comes home he can fix it, so Artie can drive it. Artie says he would like that. Burt drops him off at home, and Artie gets into the house turns on some lights, and goes fix himself something to eat for supper, and after he eats supper Kurt calls him, and tell him that he is half way home he is going to stop in Illinois for the night before getting up early to make the drive back to Ohio. Artie tells Kurt good night and goes to bed. Artie gets up the next morning and gets ready for glee practice that Mr. Schue is going to be having all day to prepare the club for regionals which is the following weekend in Ashland. When Artie gets to school he heads straight for the auditorium, and when he gets there he sees the glee club is there but no Mr. Schue yet, so while the club waits for Mr. Schue to get back Artie breaks the news that they are not having twins but triplets. When Rachel and the girls hear this she is really excited because she breaks the news to Artie about the baby shower that she is planning on throwing for him a week after they have their regional competition.

Mr. Schue shows up a few minutes later, and tells the glee club why he is late that him and Miss Pillsbury have just found that they are pregnant. After the glee club recovers from their shock they start rehearsal. Artie calls Kurt to see how close he is to Lima, and Kurt says he will be pulling in about six o clock that night, and Artie is fine with that he tells him he will see him later and hangs up and goes back to rehearsal, After about two hours into the rehearsal Artie begins to feel a little dizzy from all the spinning that he has to do for one of their musical numbers. During one of the spins Artie just falls out of his wheelchair, and the girls come over to see what happened, and Artie says he just got a little dizzy that's all. Santana offers him some water to help take the wooziness away, and Artie accepts. To make sure the girls are okay he puts his hand on his belly just to feel them kick, and all three kick back letting them know they are okay.

Mr. Schue has Artie go home and get some rest, and he does. Once he is home he lays on the couch to take a brief nap for about two hours. He waits for Kurt to come home to get dinner started. They eat dinner and talk about their day before heading to bed. The next day they had a doctor's appointment to see Dr. Tiger to see about the girls progress, and how they are growing. When they are called back to the exam room Artie is getting excited about seeing his daughter once more. Dr. Tiger shoes them each girl, and tells them how big they are and how much they weigh, and to see if he can compete next week at regionals. She gives him the go ahead to compete as long as he is careful

Both Artie and Kurt go home to wait for the three nursery sets to arrive at the house

**(Next Chapter Regionals and one of the girls comes a little earlier then expected)**


	9. Regionals and Elizabeth is born

**Chapter 8**

**Regionals and the birth of Elizabeth**

**Watch out there talk about a C-section in this chapter, and there might be graphics from it **

The days leading up to regionals were a lot of pressure on Artie with the dancing and the solos he was doing in two songs caused him to be in the hospital for two days, and Dr. Tiger told him to take it easy when they competed at regionals. The day of regionals Artie and Kurt got up really early to get dressed, and have a really good breakfast, so none of them would pass out at the competition. On the drive to school to meet the rest of the club Artie told Kurt that Rachel was planning on throwing him a shower, and that Kurt can come as well. Kurt was excited to go to the shower next weekend. When they arrived. Mr. Schue told the club to meet in the choir room, and they would leave together, and as Kurt was pushing Artie got this pain in his stomach and Kurt asked him if he was okay. Artie said he was fine it was just Elizabeth is really kicking for some reason and he was sure it would pass. Once everybody was in the choir room they were just waiting for Mr. Schue who never showed up, so Sue who was in the building volunteered to take them to competition.

On the bus Artie told Elizabeth to stop kicking so hard she ends up settling down after a while. Once they arrived in at Ashland at the school they were performing they found out it was between them and another school to go on to nationals. The New Directions found out that they drew the death spot which is the first slot, and that made Artie more nervous about performing. They hurried up and got into costume and got on stage. Once they were done performing Elizabeth starting kicking again and Artie told Kurt he thinks that Elizabeth is telling him that it is getting too cramped in there and she would like to come out

The group saw the other group performed, and it was time for awards New Directions won and are going on to nationals to compete in Orlando for a national title. On the way home Artie started experiencing contractions, and he did not want to tell Kurt and have to go straight to the hospital. He started timing them to see how far apart they were when he started his breathing exercises everyone on the bus turned around and look at him to see if he was alright.

Kurt got up from his seat and went to where Artie was and asked Artie are you okay, and Artie responded that he thinks Elizabeth would like to be born now. Kurt asked Artie if he can wait until they get back to Lima, and go to the hospital. Artie nods and continue doing his breathing exercises, and timing the contractions. When the bus reaches McKinley Kurt says Artie has to get off first cause he is in labor with Elizabeth. Once Artie is off the ramp Kurt pushes him to the minivan and Quinn goes follows behind with her car, and soon the rest of the group follows Quinn gets there first and waits for Kurt to pull up, and when Kurt lowers the ramp to let Artie out she sees how much pain he is in, and takes him right away to get signed in and registered, and up to a room.

Kurt quickly parks and sprints to find Artie when he gets to the main entrance he sees that they are locked and goes down to the emergency room entrance to enter there when he gets there he lets the nurses know he has to get up to maternity and the nurses let him through and he jogs to the elevators to go to Artie

**(Meanwhile in Artie's room)**

Artie is in so much pain right now he holds on to the bar of his hospital bed for relief, an Quinn is reminding him to breathe through the pain, Dr. Tiger comes in to check on him and see how he is progressing, and she lets him know that she is going take Elizabeth by C-section cause it is safer for him and for her. The nurses hurry up and get him prep for surgery then they wheel him down to the O.R and take them in. Kurt gets to his room and sees that he is not there, so he asks a nurse where Artie Abrams is, and she tells him that Dr. Tiger is prepping him for a C-Section, so Kurt power walks down to the operating room to find Quinn sitting by the doors. He asks her if they called her in yet, and she says no, and the nurse comes with a set of scrubs for him and he quickly puts them on over his clothes and he goes in to sit next to Artie.

Artie is lying on the operating table with nothing but a sheet to protect his and Kurt's view. Kurt come in gives him a little peck on the cheek and says hi and Artie says hi back. Dr. Tiger lets Artie know that she is starting, and she will let him know when she has found Elizabeth. Until then Kurt doesn't even look over the sheet to see what she is doing he just sits by Artie and keeps him calm it take Dr. Tiger a few minutes to find Elizabeth, and when she does she tells Artie that he might feel a little pulling and tugging on the stomach. Then at eight o clock on the dot Dr. Tiger pulls Elizabeth from Artie's stomach, and Dr. Tiger lifts Elizabeth over the sheet, so Artie and Kurt can see her and hear her first cries.

When Artie and Kurt see her for the first time they cry a little bit Dr. Tiger asks Kurt if he would like to cut the cord, and he accepts and cuts her cord. After Kurt cuts her cord Dr. Tiger says she is going to wait awhile longer to deliver the other girls. Artie says yes doctor. Kurt goes over to see Elizabeth and take some pictures of her. The nurse asks what her middle name is and Kurt says Rose her name is Elizabeth Rose Hummel-Abrams. After the nurses have cleaned up Elizabeth and wrapped her up the nurse hands her to Kurt and Kurt takes her over to Artie so he can see her. When Artie sees her finally he cries a little and says that she is so beautiful she is the most adorable one of all the girls so far. The nurses let Kurt take Elizabeth out, so he can show her to the rest of the glee club, and they just adore her. After everybody leaves Kurt takes Elizabeth to Artie, so he can spend some time with her as well. Kurt stays another hour before he heads home. Artie gives him a kiss good bye as he leaves.

Artie looks down at Elizabeth who opens her eyes for the first time since her birth, and he sees that she has his blue eyes. He says hi sweetie it's nice to finally meet you after all these months. He continues to talk to her as he rocks her back and forth in his arms. Until a nurse comes in and brings him a bottle so he can feed her. As she eats Artie sings some nursery rhymes to her to make her more comfortable which helps. After she had finish eating he burps her and she lets out a big burp, for Artie she continues to stay awake a little longer so Artie tells her a story about the three little pigs. During the story she lets out a cry, and Artie figures she needs a clean diaper so he calls a nurse and a nurse comes with her bassinet which Elizabeth is going to sleep in that night that has everything to change a diaper.

Once Elizabeth has a clean diaper on she is a happy baby once again. The nurse asks Artie if he would like to have Elizabeth sleep with him or in the nursery and he says here with him, and since Elizabeth is getting sleepy Artie sings her favorite lullaby, and when he gets to the middle of the song she is asleep like an angel. Artie kisses her good night and goes to bed himself, but before he does he says good night to Madeline and Alexis. Artie is awoken in the middle of the night by Elizabeth's cries so he gets up to see if she is hungry or wet and she is hungry, so he searches her bassinet for a bottle and there is none so with her safely in his lap he rolls down to the nursery and asks for a bottle so he can feed her. Artie keeps telling her nursery rhymes while she eats and after she is done he burps her and changes her and puts her back to bed for the night.


	10. Elizabeth comes homefirst bath

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter is going to have only Artie & Elizabeth in it, and Kurt**

The next morning Artie is awoken by the phone in his hospital room, and he answers it on the other side is his boss letting him know he has to work a double on the floor that he is on as the receptionist, so Artie gets out of bed luckily Kurt brought his overnight bag when he got admitted he got his name badge out, and put it on his hospital gown. After a quick check on Elizabeth to make sure she was still sleeping he begins to roll out to clock in and start his shift, but before he gets to the door Elizabeth starts to cry so Artie rolls back to see what's wrong.

He lifts her out of her bassinet and puts her on his lap and she seems to be content for the moment, so with her safely on his lap he rolls down to clock in, and heads to his station. Upon arriving at his station he sees there is a bottle ready to go when Elizabeth gets hungry, and since he has worked this floor before some of the nurses that worked with him when he started gave him a bit of a shower where he receives some great presents for Elizabeth. During his shift he puts on a little outfit that he gets, and puts her in her little flower bumper pillow. During his double shift she barely makes a peep only to let Artie know when she was hungry or needed to be changed, and Artie was grateful for that.

Elizabeth is awake during some parts of his shift, so when Artie wasn't busy he would interact with her and she loved it. Kurt came to visit him to see how he was doing after having her, and he brought Artie some supper. Kurt asks where did the gifts come from, and Artie said that some of his co-workers threw him a mini shower to celebrate Elizabeth's arrival. Since Artie and her won't be coming home for another day Kurt takes some gifts home, and put them in her room. Artie tells Kurt that he felt Alexis shift from being where she was behind Madeline to where Elizabeth was. Kurt doesn't stay long he loads the car up and goes home. Artie finishes his shift and with Elizabeth in her bassinet he wheels her down to his room where he puts some pajamas on her, and puts her down. The next day it's the same as the day before Artie's boss has him working the maternity floor until further notice, and when Artie leaves the room Elizabeth begins to whimper so Artie takes her with him on his shift.

When he goes to bed that night he just thinking of how Elizabeth is going to be when he takes her home tomorrow. The next day Dr. Tiger gives him the go ahead to be released, and since it was a school day Kurt came and them when he had his lunch, and took them home. Kurt came with Elizabeth's car seat so they could strap her in for the ride home. When Artie is putting her in the carrier she begins to cry, Artie tells her it's okay Elizabeth don't worry daddy's got you. Kurt pushes them out to the van to take them home.

Kurt just drops Artie and Elizabeth off at home and goes back to school. After Artie unstraps Elizabeth from her car seat he gives her the grand tour of the house, and shows her room. While Artie has her he cuts her little hospital bracelet that she has on her ankle, so he can put it in her baby book. About fifteen minutes of being home Elizabeth starts to cry, so Artie feeds her as always, and changes her and puts her down. When he goes to put her down she cries, so Artie has an idea. Hey Lizzy how about you and me take a little nap until your other daddy comes home.

Artie takes her to his and Kurt's room when he gets to his bed he puts her on first, and then gently get on then he snuggles right by her as she holds tight to his finger he says good night Lizzy I love you, and kisses her on her forehead and goes to sleep as well. When Kurt comes home he sees where Artie and Elizabeth is he look in Lizzy's room first, and then he look and sees that both Artie and Elizabeth are sound asleep on Artie's bed. He quietly shuts the door and goes work on his homework.

Artie wakes up and sees that Lizzy is still asleep so he gently picks her up and carries her to her room and lays her in the crib he turns on the baby monitor just in case she wakes up. He goes out to the kitchen to find Kurt working on his school work, and he gives him a quick kiss and asks how his day was while he starts his schoolwork. Kurt says it went great, and in glee club they began brainstorming songs for nationals plus Rachel handed out invites to Artie's shower, and so far everybody's coming. Artie asks where she is having the shower at, and Kurt say at school of course

Artie sees that Lizzy woke up from her nap and he goes and gets her to see if she is hungry. While Artie is going to her room the other girls wake up too and Artie says hello to you as well Madeline and Alexis. He asks them if they want to see their sister and the both of them give a little kick which meant yes. When Artie arrives he sees that Elizabeth is fully awake and ready for some attention. After Artie changes her he takes her out to the kitchen so she can see her other daddy. Kurt is very happy to see his little girl that afternoon since Lizzy didn't eat yet Kurt tells Artie he is going to feed her for him while he does his schoolwork. Kurt bounces Lizzy in one arm while he gets a bottle from the fridge, and puts it in the microwave to heat it up a bit so Lizzy can eat.

While Kurt feeds her he talks to her the whole time to make her feel comfortable with him, and once she had finish eating he burps her on his lap and she snuggles onto his shoulder and goes right back to sleep. After Kurt puts her down he goes out to the kitchen to start on dinner. Kurt asks Artie if he made an appointment for Elizabeth to see the pediatrician sometime this week, and Artie says yes she goes Thursday at 3 to see Dr. Hummingbird for her checkup, and from there she would probably schedule her first round of immunizations for her Artie finishes up his homework, and goes checks on Lizzy to see if she is still sleeping. When he enters the nursery Elizabeth is crying her eyes out, so he picks her up to what is the matter, and he figures it out in a matter of seconds. Once he changes her she is still not happy at all, so he burps her a few more times, and she immediately stops crying.

He probably figures she had a few gas bubbles in her tummy, and they were bothering her so he makes a note to asks the pediatrician on Thursday if her formula can make her tummy upset and to see if she can switch formulas, or maybe he could try something different until then. Since she was not going back to sleep anytime soon he brings her into the kitchen to be with him and her other daddy. That night Kurt decides to give Elizabeth her first bath at home, and she doesn't seem too happy about it so Kurt calls Artie in to help him give her a bath. After her first bath Kurt puts her to bed for the night, and goes to bed himself.

(**Don't worry next chapter is going to be Artie's shower for sure)**


	11. Artie's shower and Kurt pops the ?

**Chapter 10**

**Artie's shower**

**(There is going to be talk of breastfeeding in the beginning of this chapter)**

Well Saturday had come at last and it meant two things one Artie had a doctor's appointment to see Dr. Tiger to check to see how the other two are progressing, and second Rachel was giving him a shower. That morning Artie got up when Lizzy woke up for her seven a.m. feeding. When he heard her right at seven he said okay Lizzy daddy's coming he reaches for his glasses with one hand and his wheelchair with the other. Once he is in his wheelchair he starts heading for her room once he gets there he changes her, and stays in her room to try a different way of feeding her, but before he does he closes her door just in case Kurt peeks in. He covers himself up and guides Lizzy to the proper position, and she begins suckling. Once she is done Artie burps her, and she gives two good burps and she settles into his arms and goes back to sleep.

Artie goes out and begins making breakfast for Kurt and him, Kurt gets up a few minutes later with the smell of breakfast cooking, and goes see what Artie has made for breakfast and Artie made sausage, eggs, bacon, and pancakes with freshly squeeze orange juice. During breakfast Artie tells Kurt he tried breastfeeding Lizzy for a change, and she did well for her first time he thinks he is going to keep with it, and do it with the other girls. Kurt volunteers to do the dishes while Artie gets dress. After the dishes are done Kurt carries Lizzy out to the van as Artie gets in, and the three of them head to Dr. Tiger office.

When they get to the office Artie signs them in, and they wait to be called back they only had to wait thirty minutes before going back. While they were back there waiting in the exam room Lizzy begun getting fussy Artie figures she is hungry, so he hurries up and feeds her really quick before the doctor come in. Dr. Tiger comes in says hi to Artie and to Kurt and to little Elizabeth before checking on Madeline & Alexis heartbeat to see how they are doing so far. She sees that Madeline & Alexis heartbeat is nice and strong then she tells Artie she is going to turn on the machine to let them see their other two daughters, and Elizabeth's sisters. She turns it on she first shows them Alexis who is growing nicely, and looks more and more like Kurt, and then she shows then Madeline who is also growing nicely and slowly.

Then she switches to the 3-d image to show Madeline and Alexis in the 3-d image Madeline this time is waving so Artie and Kurt wave to her, and the doctor shows them Alexis who is sucking her thumb. When the doctor sees them like this she thinks it will be good idea to deliver the other two in the next month or two depending if Artie goes into labor before then.

After the doctor's appointment they start heading to McKinley for Artie's shower on the way there they start talking if Artie wants to have the other two naturally or have Dr. Tiger take them by C-Section, and Artie says he wants to try to deliver them natural if he can. When they get there Kurt gets out a stroller to secure Elizabeth's carrier to it, and they begin wheeling into the school and started heading to the choir room where the shower was going to be held. When they get there everyone yells surprise and Artie is definitely surprise. Artie wheels himself to the special chair that Rachel has set up for him.

Once he is settled Rachel starts the shower by saying they are going to be playing some games. The first game that they play is guess the weight that Elizabeth weighed when she was born. Everybody puts down their guesses once Rachel puts the guesses on the board and Artie points who got her weight correct, and it ends up being Sugar who guessed right at 7 pounds and 3 ounces, and while they were at it they started guessing at the weight that Madeline and Alexis is going to weigh when they are born and how long they are going to be. The next game that they played is the baby food game where everyone had to guess the flavor of the baby food. The whole club didn't like it, but Puck and Finn won that game.

The third game that was played was the chocolate game, and Kurt won that game. Next they ate some snacks before playing one more game before Artie opened presents. The last game is the baby stroller Olympics that was going to be held in the gym instead of a doll Elizabeth was going to be used, and the stroller that Kurt pushed her in. Quinn end's up winning that one. Soon it time for presents Artie started opening each present from the glee club. Rachel gave them three CD's of lullabies, Quinn gave the three mini cheerio uniforms, Santana gave the some outfits, Brittany gave them some burps clothes that could come in handy, Finn loaded them with diapers, Sugar gave a bunch of outfits and pajamas, Sam gave them three mobile's, Blaine gave them three teddy bears, Mercedes gave them each a necklace that had the girl's name on each necklace, Tina gave them pajamas, Mike gave them some baby's first dance videos so when the girls are older they might want to learn how to dance.

There was one last present left and inside was an engagement ring from Kurt took it, and got down on one knee and ask Artie that one question he wanted to ask him ever since that day when Artie told him that he was pregnant. He said Arthur Abrams will you marry me? When Artie heard that he got a little emotional, and said yes Kurt Hummel I will marry you.

**(Next Chapter Artie and Kurt go to birthing class, and the chapter after that Madeline and Alexis will make their appearance)**


	12. Birthing Class and Lizzy first sickness

**Chapter 12**

**Birthing class**

Artie was starting to antsy for the other two to come while he was on leave from school he kept making sure that their rooms were as prepared as can be prepared. The hospital that Artie works at threw him a shower as well at that one he got a bunch of outfits, onesies, diapers, wipes, pajamas, three activity gyms one for each girl, toys, high chairs, bibs, and anything that Kurt and him might need. Kurt's workplace also gave him a shower as well each of the employees there gave him three diaper bags that had different themes, and had almost everything that they could need for the next couple months.

It was a Saturday night and Kurt was reading the newest issue of parenting magazine while Artie was on the floor with Elizabeth who was playing with one of her activity mats. When Artie asked Kurt a question

Hey Kurt

Yes Artie

Do you think that we should sign up for birthing classes if I want to try to deliver the other two naturally?

Yes Artie if you think you can handle it

Well I signed us up for Friday night classes at the hospital.

Who is going to watch Elizabeth while we are at these classes Kurt Said?

Already taken care of your dad and Carol are going to watch her for us Artie said.

The days leading up to their first class was crazy Artie got their bag ready that they were going to take with them, and plus he had to dig up his disguise to wear he was going to that class as Arianna Abrams, and he had to take Elizabeth to her first checkup as well. When Friday night came Kurt dropped Lizzy off at her grandparents' house while Artie got ready to go to birthing class. When Kurt came home to get Artie he was already to go he had his disguise on, the bag and the pillows on his lap, and when they got there Kurt parked in the first handicap parking spot he could find and he helped Artie out of the car and pushed him into the hospital. They took the elevator to the learning floor of the hospital where all the classrooms were.

It didn't take them long to find the birthing room when they got there Artie told Kurt he was going to find a spot for them to be while he got the mat. Kurt got the mat and went to see where Artie has them located at. Once Artie locked his blocks on his chair Kurt lifted him up to put him on the mat so he could get situated and get comfortable while they waited for everyone else to come. During the wait Artie asked Kurt if he wanted to feel Alexis kick for this time, and Kurt nodded so he put his hand on Artie's stomach to feel Alexis kick for the first time since she shifted from behind Madeline while he is feeling Alexis kick he hears Madeline heartbeat as well. At seven o clock their class got underway they started the class by introducing themselves in their class there is only four other couples in there

The next thing that they did was watch a movie on the miracle of life before started learning their breathing exercises. When it was time to learn the breathing exercises Kurt asked Artie if he remembered the breathing rhythm that he used when he went into labor with Lizzy, and he nods and so Kurt helps him with the breathing rhythm once again that will help with the contractions a second time around. That was the last thing that they did for the night after class was over they went to Burt & Carol's to pick up Lizzy when they got there Artie was happy to see his little girl once again when Burt hands her over.

Kurt asks how she was and Carol said that she was an angel and only cried when she needed to be changed and that was it, and Kurt asked her if they can watch her next Friday for them, and Burt says yes he would love to watch his granddaughter for his son anytime he needs to.

The Wednesday before their next class Artie was searching their house for something he could use as a focus object when he is in labor, and he finds the perfect thing an angel that his grandmother gave him when he was in the hospital following his accident, and his parents put it on their tree ever since, and the night that his parents kicked him out he hurried up and grabbed it and packed it with the rest of his things for class on Friday night. Soon it was Friday night the day before Artie went to the doctor's alone to have his stitches out, and to see how the girls were during. Dr. Tiger told him the other two can come can time between now and when they go to nationals in two months. That night Kurt called Artie and told him he couldn't go with him to class that night, and that he had to work over once again. Artie said it cool he can just go to birthing class himself alone.

Artie drops Lizzy off at Burt's house before going to birthing class he parks the van and gets out with his bag and pillow and starts heading to the classrooms when he gets there he sees one couple he recognizes so he rolls over and sits by Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. When he gets there he asks what are they doing there Mr. Schue says that they are expecting and due in a couple of months. Mr. Schue asks where Kurt is, and Artie says he has to work over that's way he doesn't have no coach tonight. So Mr. Schue suggests that he can be his coach along with him being Miss Pillsbury coach when it came time for the pushing exercises Mr. Schue hold both focus objects one for Artie and one for Miss Pillsbury at the end of the night their coach told them next week to come early they were going to get a tour of the big maternity center. Artie hopes Kurt doesn't have to work over next weekend, so he can home with him once again. He heads out to the van gets in and goes pick up Lizzy from Burt's. Once he has her he takes her home gives her a bath and gives her a bottle and puts her to bed.

While he waits for Kurt to come home he cleans the bottle that she drank from, and picks up some of her toys that are lying around on the floor, After he has the house straighten up as good as he can get it, and when he has the last of toys put away he hears that Lizzy woke up he notices that she didn't sleep very long. As he rolls to her room he wonders what could be troubling her. He goes into her room and picks her up and cuddles her for a little bit he begins to rub her back to try to calm her down, and it doesn't work. He checks her and she is dry as a bone, so he tries burping her and she burps some, but she is still not happy.

With her safely tucked in his lap he rolls out of her and over to the computer to look up colic, and to see what he can do for his little girl to make her better. Once he finds it he begins everything that the website suggest to calm her colic, and nothing works. He checks her forehead to see if she has temperature, and she feels a bit warm with the baby thermometer nearby he put it in her ear and waits for it to beep and when it finally beeps he sees it is at 101.0, so he quickly begins cooling her down to see if he can get that temp down back down to normal, and he rolls back into her room with her to see if it has come down at all, and he sees it is at a hundred. He knows what to do he quickly texts Kurt when he gets off work to meet him at the hospital because he thinks Lizzy is sick. He loads her up in the and speeds all the way to the hospital, and when he gets there with her in his lap he rolls as fast as he can to the Emergency room, and check her in.

While they wait for the doctor Kurt comes running into the room out of breath, and Artie asks if he ran there from the Lima bean and he did so he asks what happened to his car. He says the battery died when he was trying to start it. Artie continues holding Lizzy and rocking her back and forth in his arms trying to calm her down. When the doctor come in to see what is going on he sees that Lizzy has come down with a virus of some sort, and he prescribes some antibiotics to help knock out that infection that she has. Artie drives back to the Lima bean to help jump start Kurt's car, and once they have jumped it Kurt takes it to one of the auto stores, and have them drop a new battery in his car.

The following Friday Kurt was able to get off for class cause he was working a lot of shifts that week, and he got a promotion from being a coffee guy to being assistant manager of Lima Bean which Artie loved. Kurt dropped Lizzy off on the way to class and Artie and him got there before anyone else, so they got to pick which babies they wanted that night since that class both husband and wife were going to interact with the baby at the same time, and when they entered they see that the room is divided up into tables and chairs on one side, and on the other side was completely empty Artie takes the bag and the pillows and Kurt grabs the mat and they pick their spot that they want. It was only them and Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury at class that night the other couples had their babies.

When their teacher came their teacher gave them a tour of the maternity center, and they went back to the classroom to do their Lamaze techniques really quick before they get to interact with the plastic babies that they picked out after class was over for the night Kurt and Artie picked up Lizzy who was fussy a bit and Artie definitely thinks she has a bit of colic, so he volunteers to be up with her all night with her. When they get home Artie gives her a quick bath and sees if she would take a bottle for him and she doesn't want it so he rolls with her on his lap to her room to sit in the special rocking chair that Burt made for him. When he is safely in the chair he puts on some soothing music for her to listen to while she tries to calm down.

While he is rocking he feels the others moves inside him while he is rocking their sister, so he tells her that her sisters are telling her it's going to be okay, and they will join her soon enough with that being said Lizzy starts calming down and settling into her dad's arms and begins to slowly close her eyes and goes to sleep.

**(Next chapter Madeline & Alexis arrive, and one's going to come at home and the other going to be born at the hospital)**


	13. Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin arrive

**Chapter 13**

**Madeline & Alexis are born**

It was three months before nationals, and Elizabeth is going to turn two months old in few days and Artie kept sticking to the way he was feeding her now. He had to go back to school when Lizzy turned a month old, and on his first day back he started experiencing some Braxton Hicks contractions, and the school put him on medical leave until the other two were born, so every day he would play with Lizzy until she went down for her mid-morning nap while she slept he kept himself busy cleaning and doing the laundry, and when Lizzy woke up he would feed her and play with her some more, and also read to her before she went down for her afternoon nap which she only slept for an hour an half. Then he would load her up in the van and take her to glee practice with him. Since Mr. Schue didn't do much at that rehearsal cause Miss Pillsbury went into labor during rehearsal so Mr. Schue dismissed the kids, and went to be with his wife.

Kurt followed Artie home and helped him bring Lizzy back into the house, and played with her while Artie fixed dinner. After dinner was over Kurt decided he wanted to practice the hospital drill a few times before bed, and Artie was okay with that, so Kurt got the hospital bag and put it by the door and Artie went into the family room for the mock drill to let Kurt know for practice that he has gone into labor, and Kurt for practice calls Carol to ask her to come and Lizzy while they are at the hospital, and for pretend he lets her in and helps Artie to the van and starts driving to the hospital at normal speed. When they get there he sees that they got there in ten minutes Artie says it will be less when he actually is in labor. Kurt agrees with him there, and from there they head home to see if they do it faster until they have it down pat and they do an hour later. When Kurt feels comfortable with the hospital drill they head home to play with Lizzy until it's time for bed

It was Monday and there was no school due to a plumbing and furnace and electric problem that was going on. Kurt went to work early that morning, and Artie was home alone with Lizzy he just put her down for her morning nap when he felt a sharp pain around his middle he did his breathing exercises, and began timing the contraction to see how long it last, and when would he expect the next one to come. He sees that one last for three minutes. While he waits for the next one he hears the phone ringing and on the other end is Kurt, and he tells Artie he has to work over tonight but he will be home as soon as he can. After he gets off the phone with Kurt. Artie then experiences another contraction, and he sees that the contractions are coming ten minutes apart, so he keeps himself busy as he times each contraction, and does his breathing exercises.

He hears Lizzy wake up from her nap, and goes gets her he changes her and when he is done changing her he tells her today might be the day that her other sisters come to join her, and he lays her on the floor to play with her activity gym mat she kicks her legs as she plays. Also today she smiles for the first time while looking up at her dad, and she laughs a little bit at the facial expressions that he makes. After they play for a bit Artie gives her a bottle which she drinks all of it while smiling at him the entire time, and after she eats Artie puts her back on the activity mat while he uses the restroom on the way to the restroom he experiences another contraction this time stronger then the first few that he has so far.

When he is using the bathroom he water breaks that means one thing the contractions are going to get more stronger now. He goes into Lizzy's room and puts her down for her afternoon nap while he puts her down he feels another he that was the second contraction in two minutes he knows that either Alexis or Madeline going to make their appearance soon. He looks around their house to see where he could deliver them at, and he goes for the pull out coach in the family room he pulls it out and goes gets some towels and anything else that he might need. When he comes back he gets up out of his wheelchair, and pulls his pants down past his boxers and lays on the couch, and when he feels another contraction that hits a minute after the last one came he going to wait a while before actually delivering the first one.

He doesn't have to wait long about five minutes later the contractions are coming every twenty seconds so he with his hand he props his legs up and covers up his private area. He begins pushing and he counts to himself while he is doing it. He stops every minute to catch his breath so he has the strength to keep going when he stops for his second break he checks under the blanket to see if the head has come out, and it has by the looks of it Madeline is going to make her appearance that afternoon cause he can tell she has a full head of hair, so with the last three pushes he hears a cry from under the blanket. He carefully pulls the blanket up, and carefully lowers his legs he picks up little Madeline Alexandria Hummel-Abrams and welcomes her to the world.

He carefully cleans out her mouth and nose and dries her off and ties off her umbilical cord and cuts it, and the he covers her up so he can hold her. At the moment he doesn't experience no more contractions so he figures he has a way to go before Alexis comes he then carefully puts Madeline on the bed and gets dressed and holds her and takes her to her room, so she can get a diaper and an outfit on. After he has her dressed he gives her first feeding like her sister she takes happily.

While he is feeding her he hears Lizzy wake up from her afternoon nap he tells her he will be right there. After he is done feeding Madeline he lays her in her crib. He then goes gets Lizzy from her room. When he enters he tells Lizzy that her one sister is here, so with her safely on his lap he rolls into Madeline room, and introduces her to her sister Madeline. Then he says Madeline this is your one sister Elizabeth. After he has introduce the two girls he then grabs Madeline monitor and goes into the family room to play with Elizabeth until Kurt comes home

Kurt comes home three hours later to Artie who is holding Madeline in his arms. Kurt asks when did Madeline come, and Artie tells him he delivered her at two thirty in the afternoon. Kurt then immediately calls his dad to see if he can watch Elizabeth cause he is going to take Artie and Madeline to the hospital to get checked out. While Kurt is calling his dad Artie starts feeling contractions again and he knows that Alexis is going to be making her appearance before midnight. Burt comes over in no time to get her and take her over to his house. Kurt helps Artie in the van, and he gets in the front seat and begins driving to the hospital

Upon arriving at the hospital Kurt pushes Artie who is holding a sleeping Madeline in his arms into the Emergency room to be checked out, and to get Artie admitted as well. While Madeline is being checked over Artie is then taken back up to Maternity to check to see how he is progressing. During this whole time Kurt is by his side and holding his hand and helping him through the pain of the contractions. He even brings Artie hospital bag that has everything in it, and he gets out Artie focus object so he can focus on that then the pain. Soon Madeline is brought back to her dad's once more this time Kurt holds her for the first time and says hi Madeline this is your other dad it's nice to meet you. While he holds her he goes sees how much she weighed when she was born. His interactions are interrupted by the high pitch sounds of the heart monitor, and soon Dr. Tiger comes rushing into the room to see what is going on. She sees that Alexis heart rate dropped, so she tells Artie that she is going to deliver Alexis by C-Section like she did with Elizabeth.

Within minutes Artie is taken into the O.R and prepped for the C-Section, and Kurt waits outside in scrubs with his camera ready to take pictures of Alexis when she is born. The nurse calls Kurt in and he takes his place besides Artie and talks to him while Dr. Tiger gets Alexis. When Dr. Tiger gets Alexis she cleans out her mouth and nose, and she says the time of birth which is six o clock in the evening, and after she says the time she holds up little Alexis for the boys to see. When Kurt see her he says hi sweetie, and Artie begins to cry as he says hi to her as well. Dr. Tiger hands her off to a nurse to be cleaned and measured, and Kurt gives Artie a peck on the cheek as he goes over to Alexis and takes some pictures of her. This time the nurse asks what this one's middle name is and Artie says Katherine Alexis Katherine Hummel-Abrams, and she writes it down. She also mentions that the other nurse didn't catch the name of the one that they brought in, and from behind the curtain Artie says that one's name is Madeline Alexandria Hummel-Abrams.

Once the nurse has cleaned Alexis up she hands her to Kurt so he can take Alexis over to Artie so he can see her. Kurt shows her to Artie, and he gives her a kiss on the forehead to welcome her, and when she opens her eyes for the first time he sees that she has his blue eyes. Soon their silence is interrupted by Dr. Tiger saying that she found another baby that was behind the other one. She cleans this one nose and mouth out and announces the time of birth, and says that this one is the last girl in the bunch. Artie couldn't believe what he was hearing that he is now a father to four beautiful daughters. Kurt goes over to see the fourth one that been born he names this one himself and he names this one Kristin Lynn Hummel-Abrams, so Kurt holds both Alexis and Kristin in his arms. Artie goes into recovery to recover from the births.

While he waits for Kurt to come to visit him he still can believe he now has four daughters. He is thinking about putting Kristin in with them until another room can be built on to the house, or maybe when the girls are older he will see who gets along with who, so maybe he can put her with the other ones after she has gotten bigger

Artie asks Kurt if he can take him to see the girls Kurt gets his wheelchair and takes him to see Madeline and Alexis who are in the nursery. When they get there they see that Alexis is under a light and Kurt and Artie know that she has jaundice, but they visit with Maddy for a bit. Kurt asks one of the nurses where Kristin is, and the nurse says that she is in the NICU part of the hospital so Kurt takes Artie to the NICU so they can see their other daughter. When they get there Artie asks Kurt if he can see her at all.

Kurt says he can see her she is on the end by the window, so Kurt goes up to the window to let themselves in, and he pushes Artie to the little incubator that held their last daughter Kurt tells Artie that she looks like him, and Artie thinks so as well, except maybe for the ears. One of the nurses come to tell them that she had be stable for the last hour and a half they can hold her if they want. Artie decides he want to hold her so he rolls up to the nurse, and accepts his daughter while he holds her he does something special with her, and that is Kangaroo care. He slips his hospital gown a bit and lays her on his chest as he hums to himself. Kurt comes and kneels by his left wheel and asked them if they are going to be okay. Artie says yeah all six of us

**(Next Chapter Artie spends time with all three of his girls while in the hospital)**


	14. Bonding

**Chapter 14**

**Bonding time**

The day after the girls were born early that morning Artie went to spend an hour with each of the girl. The first one he got to spend time with was Madeline the smallest of the bunch, and the bonding time occurred during the morning feeding time. This time instead of singing to her while she eats this time he talks to her, and tells her about her other sisters. After she was fed and burped he continued holding her, and rocking her in his arms and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Until he put in her bassinet to be taken, back down to the nursery.

When he got down there he gave Madeline to one of the nurses, so she could have the test ran on her, and he rolled over to Alexis and say good morning to her he asks how she is doing with her jaundice treatment. One of his co-workers who is taking care of her says maybe later on in the afternoon depending how her levels are they are going to take her out from under the light. Until he can hold her for the first time he just stays by her holding her hand and stroking it and telling her that he loves her. After he sees her he starts making his way to the NICU to visit Kristin, but before he does he goes visit the Maternity gift shop to purchase the most beautiful blanket ever. Once he has it he starts heading down to the NICU when he gets there he goes up to desk to let them know that he is here to see Kristin.

He then rolls over to her incubator to say hi to her, and tells her that he brought her a present something can keep her warm. He puts his hand into her incubator to touch her little hand. One of the nurses who checks her vitals asks Artie if he would want to feed her a bottle, and he accepts so the nurse takes the blanket that Artie brought wrapped her up in it, and handed her to Artie with a bottle.

Artie begins feeding Kristin for the first time and he just looks down at her and can't believe that she is her and is okay after she drank the ounces that were in the bottle. Artie then gently burps her and she lets out a big burp for such a little girl. He then does the same thing that he did with her yesterday which was Kangaroo care. He slips the hospital gown a little bit then he gently puts her on his chest and rubs her back gently while he hums a song to her. He sees while he is holding her she grabs onto one of his fingers and holds tight when he sees that he kisses her on top of her head and says my sweet little Kristin. Since he wasn't able to bond with her too much longer he hands her back to the nurse who puts her back in her incubator with her blanket.

Artie gives her a kiss on the cheek before the nurse puts her in her incubator he tells her he'll be back later to visit he promises. Artie then rolls back to the maternity part to see Madeline and feed her lunch while he eats his lunch right beside her. After she is done eating she lets out two good burps before Artie lays her back down. He then goes sees Alexis when he sees that the light has been turned off he takes this as a good sign, so he quickly rolls over just in time for the little sunglasses to come off her. He asks the nurse if he can hold her while she is taking off the covering over Alexis's eyes, and she has no problem with that. Once Alexis eye covering is off she opens her eyes once more, and looks up at her daddy.

During the bonding Artie's boss calls him to tell him he has to work that night on the maternity floor. Artie says he can cover the shift and he will clock in right now to start the shift. He asks the nurses if he can have both girls by him the whole time, and since they have also worked with him before they don't have a problem with it at all. Artie quickly clocks in and start his shift when he returns he sees both Madeline and Alexis are right by where he is going to be at, and in matching outfits just like when Lizzy came with him the nurses gave him two more support pillows to use, and he uses them right away. As he lifts Madeline out first and puts her up on the lady bug one, and Alexis is up on the pink monkeys one. They say they have one for Kristin but they are going to wait until she is out of the NICU

Dr. Tiger gives Artie some good news that Madeline can go home later on tonight, and Alexis and go home with him when he gets released the following day, then Artie asks about Kristin when she would get released to come home. Dr. Tiger says it is up to her NICU doctor when she would get to come home. Artie then calls Kurt and tells him to bring Madeline car seat cause she is getting released tonight Kurt is over the moon at this point he gets to bring one of them home, and get them started on a schedule of some sort until all three are home. Artie can't believe it either that one by each of the girls will start to come home, and he can't wait to be home with them.

Kurt comes a few hours later with Madeline car seat, and since Madeline was up with Artie he strapped her into her car seat, and after he had her strapped in Kurt and Artie both signed the release papers for her to come home. Kurt grabbed Madeline, and gave Artie a kiss good-bye and went home to get her settled. After Kurt and Madeline left it was just Artie and Alexis there by the entrance to the Maternity floor. When he got a break he took Alexis back down to the nursery, and he set off to the NICU to see Kristin to see how she is doing.

Hey Claire how is my little girl Artie says

She has been having an up and down afternoon Claire says

How so Artie responses

Her heart rate would dip, or she would stop breathing, or she wouldn't feed as well Claire says back

Artie asks if it will be okay if he holds her again

Claire doesn't think that is good idea she says that Kristin heart rate dropped before he came,

Artie understands and rolls up next to her stroking her hand and letting her know that he is right there and isn't going anywhere at all for a little while. He then moves to stroke her back with his fingers to see if that works at all, and it doesn't.

Kristin get better for daddy okay he wants to see you home with you other sisters who love you very much Artie says

He then goes back to see Alexis and take her back to his room to tell her a bedtime story

Hi Alexis Artie says as he picks her and holds her in his arms.

Tomorrow you get to come home with me to meet your other sister Elizabeth or Lizzy for short, and your sister Madeline, but before you do I am going to introduce you to your one sister who was hiding behind you and her name is Kristin Artie says

Alexis just blinks her eyes in response, and gives a yawn

Don't worry darling I will tell you a bedtime story when we get back to my room and you can sleep in my arms Artie says

Before his shift was over he asked one of his co-workers if it would be already if he took Alexis out, so she could see her sister, and they didn't have any problems with it. With Alexis safely tucked in his lap he starts making his way to the NICU. When he arrives he sees another one of his co-workers and he asks if he could come in so he could Alexis her sister Kristin. She doesn't have no problems with it so he lets them through only for fifteen minutes.

Artie lifts Alexis up so she can see Kristin who is asleep He says Alexis this is your littlest sister Kristin He puts ups one of Alexis hands so its waving at Kristin. After he has introduce them he starts heading back to his room to put her down for the night.


	15. Artie, Alexis and Kristin come home

**Chapter 15**

**Kurt/ Madeline bonding and Artie and Alexis and Kristin comes home**

After he picked up Madeline from the hospital he loaded her in the SUV to take her home.

Okay Madeline sweetie you ready to go home Kurt says

Madeline response with a yawn

I take that as a yes baby girl let's head home Kurt says

As he walk down the hallway that connects the hospital to the parking garage he talk to her a few times to make sure she is okay, and once he gets to the SUV he locks her carrier into place, and gets in the driver seat to go home. When he approaches a stop light he looks back at her in the little mirror that is in front of her to make sure she is okay, and he sees she is still asleep. When he pulls into the driveway he sees a stork in the front yard welcoming her home from the hospital, and he also sees that Elizabeth's stork is there, and Alexis's and Kristin's as well.

Okay Madeline home sweet home you are home at last baby girl let's go inside and check to see how your sister is with Uncle Finn Kurt says to her as he gets her out of the car

Finn we're home says Kurt as he walks through the door

Finn comes walking into the family room with Lizzy in his arms feeding her.

Is that my other niece Finn says in aww as he looks at Madeline who is in Kurt's arms.

Yes one of four Kurt says

Four I got four nieces now Finn says in shock

Yes Finn four Kurt says a bit angry

I thought you guys were only having three and that it Finn says confused.

Well Dr. Tiger found one more hiding behind Alexis, and this one's name is Kristin Lynn Hummel-Abrams, and right now she is in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit at Lakeside hospital. Kurt says while he feeds Madeline.

Will it be okay if I visit her Finn asked

It's only parents that are allowed to visit right now, but you can visit Alexis if you like Kurt says quietly

No I'll wait till she comes home tomorrow to visit her, plus I don't want to disturb Artie either so I am going home bye Kurt says Finn as he walk out the door

Bye Finn see you tomorrow Kurt says back

Well Lizzy and Maddy I guess we are by ourselves for the night well Maddy I am going to put you in your swing while I give Lizzy a bit of a bath Kurt says to both girls

Kurt gently lays Maddy in her swing while he puts up Lizzy and takes her to the bathroom to give her a bath. Once he has the baby tub filled up to the right height he undresses her and lays her in, and put soap on the washcloth, and begins giving her a bath. During the bath Lizzy smiles for her dad, and Kurt just melts inside

You smiling for daddy baby girl Kurt says to her.

When Kurt gets her ready for bed he blows raspberries on her tummy and she giggles. After Kurt gets her ready for bed he goes gets a bottle out of the fridge to heat it up for Lizzy, and when he feed Lizzy Maddy wakes up.

Okay Maddy I'll be right there Kurt says from the kitchen once Lizzy gives out a few burps he lays her in her swing while he checks on Maddy

Okay sweetie pie what seems to be the problems Kurt responses to her, and when he smells the problem he knows exactly what the problem is

Let's go get you change sweetie pie says Kurt as he carries Maddy to get a clean diaper.

**(Meanwhile at the hospital)**

Okay Alexis daddy is done working now you wanna go back to the room and daddy will sing you a lullaby Artie says

Alexis response with a yawn

I take that as a yes says Artie

Carefully Artie pushes Alexis back to his room, and gets her out and holds her for a while until she lets out a whimper.

Okay Alexis I'll feed you Artie says exhausted he feeds her in the rocking chair that's by the window. While he feeds he hums the song _Baby Mine_ which works like a charm, and during the feeding Alexis falls right asleep in Artie' arms, so he carefully lays her down in her bassinet

Okay darling sweet dreams I love you as he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Before he goes to bed that night he heads down to the NICU one last time to see Kristin and kiss her good night as well

Hey Lindsey how's my girl tonight

Right now she has some type of infection in her system, so the doctor put her on some antibiotics to knock that infection out of her system, and she had some trouble breathing at the moment.

Will it be okay if I hold her to see if that helps at all Artie asks

I don't see why not, and we encourage it Lindsey says

Once Artie got situated Lindsey got Kristin out of her incubator, and moved all her wires Lindsey then handed Kristin to Artie

Hey sweetie daddy hears you ain't doing no good what seems to be the trouble he says to her as he lays her on his chest, and once he has her on his chest he sees in a matter of minutes that her breathing is increasing he stays with her for as long as he can

Hey Artie it's almost time for Kristin feed do you want to feed her Lindsey asks him

Sure I would love to feed her he says in response

He slowly takes her off his chest carefully without disturbing her, and lays her back in his arms, and when he had her settled Lindsey handed him the bottle, so he can feed Kristin

Eat up sweet girl he says to her as she takes the bottle

After she is done eating he puts her on his lap, and pats her back gently until she lets out a few good burps

You must be Kristin's dad hi I'm Dr. Corman Kristin's Neonatologist

Yes I am my name is Artie Abrams nice to meet you Artie says

It seems Kristin is responding well to the antibiotics I have her on, but her breathing worries me a bit with being a little premature I'm afraid it's going to take her a little longer to come off of her oxygen, and with the Kangaroo Care I saw you were doing with her she should be able to come off it really soon Dr. Corman says

Artie just look down at his little miracle and kisses her on her forehead

When do you think Kristin will be able to come home Artie asks the doctor

Not for another few days Dr. Corman says

Lindsey comes back to put Kristin back in her incubator, and Artie gives her a kiss before Lindsey puts Kristin back in her incubator

Artie rolls back to the room to go to sleep.

**(Next morning)**

Artie wakes up with a good feeling and a bad feeling the good feeling is cause him and Alexis comes home today, and the sad feeling is he has to leave Kristin behind

Good morning Alexis did you sleep well last night Artie says to her as he takes her out of her bassinet, and changes her. Since today she was coming home he picked out a really cute outfit for her to wear home. After he gets her ready, and one of the nurses take her down to give her a shot, and get her foot pricked. He gets himself ready, and head down to see Kristin.

Hey Kristin its daddy how are you doing this morning Artie asks her

She's doing well right now Artie Sally says

That's great Sally is her infection gone, and is she slowly starting to come off her oxygen Artie asks Sally

Yes her infection that she had is gone, and as of three this morning she slowly started coming off her oxygen, but she is still small so let me go check to see if Dr. Corman released her to go home.

Here that baby girl you might get to come home today Artie says to Kristin

Kristin just yawn in response

Well by the looks of it if you guys feed her every two hours she will be able to catch up in weight in no time, and keep her oxygen on her she will be fine I'll be right back with the release forms

I guess you get to come home after all Kristin Artie says

**(An hour later)**

Hey Artie ready to come home Kurt asks him

Just about I got to head back down to the NICU to get Kristin

You mean that she gets to come home today Kurt asks surprise

Yes the last one gets to come home with me and Alexis Artie says as he gets Alexis into her car seat

Oh by the way did you bring Kristin's car seat with you by any chance Artie asks Kurt after he strapped Alexis in.

Yeah I brought it is in the van Kurt says

I was going to go down and secure her in cause the nurses are going to do a test to see how she does with her oxygen on Artie says

I'll run down and get it right now Kurt says

Kurt returns a few minutes later with Kristin's car seat, and once Artie and Alexis were release the trio head down to the NICU to go get Kristin. Artie hand Sally Kristin car seat to see how Kristin does with her oxygen in the car seat. After Megan another one of the NICU nurses put Kristin in her car seat with her oxygen on, and right away she begins to do well

You are doing so good sweetie Artie says to her as he watch her in her seat

Not too much longer baby girl, so far you are in good standing keep it up Kurt says sitting next to her

I can't believe Alexis hasn't made a peep since we brought her down here Artie says as he looks down at his other little girl

I think i am going to take her out, so she doesn't get restless Kurt says as he gets Alexis out of her car seat and holds her

After thirty minutes Megan comes back and sees how she did, and by the looks of it she did great, so she puts Kristin in Artie's lap with her oxygen monitor, and Kurt puts Alexis back in her car seat, and the four of them set off for the van to head home to be a family of six.

Kurt can you believe it we are parents to four daughters Artie says as walk over the bridge to the van

No i still can not believe it we are fathers to four lovely daughters Kurt says

How is Miss Alexis doing Artie asks

It looks like she is waking up from her nap, and it looks like she is getting hungry Kurt responses back after he has looked down at Alexis

Okay I'll feed her as soon as we get in the van Artie says

Once they have reached the van Artie begins feed Alexis, and while Alexis is eating Kristin wakes up to let her dads know she is hungry too

Okay Kristin I'll feed you Kurt says as he gets her out of the carrier

After both girls have been fed, and clean diapers once again both Artie and Kurt set off for home to have all four girls home from the hospital.

**(Next Chapter getting all the girls on a schedule, seeing how Kristin does with her oxygen, and how does both Artie and Kurt, do with all four girls home. Only five more chapters left before sequel time)**

**(Look for two more stories to come one going to be where the glee kids go to Korea, and another story about the glee cast)**

**Review**


	16. Schedules Oxygen and Separation

**Chapter 16**

**Schedules, oxygen, and separation**

Once Artie & Kurt had the last two in the house the chaos begins.

Dad we're home Kurt says as he brings in Alexis

Is that my third granddaughter I see Burt says as he brings in Lizzy

Yes dad her name is Alexis Kurt says after he gets Alexis out of her carrier, and shows her to her grandpa.

How was Lizzy and Maddy Kurt asks as he trades babies with his dad

Lizzy has been good taking all her formula for me, and smiling and giggling up a storm while I played with her.

Kurt sweetie I am going to put Kristin in our room okay Artie says as he gives Kurt a quick kiss

Okay Artie Kurt responses back

Artie begins getting Kristin out of her carrier and begins making his way to Kurt's and his master bedroom.

Okay sweetie daddy is going to lay you down in the spare bassinet for now Artie says as he lays Kristin down in the bassinet

When Kristin goes down she begins to whimper

Okay sweetie I'll hold you for a little bit he says as he makes his way to the chair by the window.

Artie begins transferring from his chair to the window seat, and once he is settled he begins slowly rocking her in his arms. While he is rocking her he checks her oxygen levels to see how she is.

It's okay if you want daddy to hold you until you fall asleep Artie says to Kristin

Kristin responses with a yawn

Kristin sweetie you are the most perfect one out of all the girls Artie say as he continues to rock her

Artie there you are Kurt says as he pokes his head into the bedroom

Yeah Kurt what's up he says in a whisper?

Can you come help me feed Madeline and Alexis Kurt asks him

Sure Kurt can you take Kristin cause it's almost time for her to eat as well Artie says as he heads Kristin off to Kurt and Kurt puts her Oxygen level monitor over his shoulder

Kurt did your dad and Carol leave Artie asks

Yeah why Kurt asks

Just wonder I didn't know if they saw Kristin

No they didn't see Kristin Kurt says as he begins to make his way to the kitchen with Kristin

Okay my little darling I believe three of you are hungry for your dinner Artie says as he lifts Alexis from her swing and puts her on the floor against her bumper pillow

Now you're turn sweet Maddy as he puts her up against her bumper pillow Kurt darling could you bring me Maddy's and Alexis's bottles please Artie says as he gets them all situated for supper.

Okay Artie here you go two bottles freshly hot and in their little bottle holders for the girls he says as he hands them to Artie

Thanks okay girls supper time Artie says to the girls as he props the bottles upright.

Since your sisters are eating you can eat as well Kurt says to Kristin after he has her bottle heated up.

Are you going to eat for daddy sweetie girl as he guides the bottle to her mouth, and she doesn't open.

Artie can you help me with Kristin she doesn't seem to want to eat for me for some reason Kurt says from the kitchen

Okay Kurt I'm coming sweetie just let me finish up feeding these two and burping them Artie says

Why don't I just come to you, so you don't have to get up Kurt says as he begins to make his way to the family room

Okay Kristin what seems to be the problem you don't want to eat for dad don't worry daddy's got you Artie says as he gets Kristin situated in his arms now let's see if we can get you to get baby doll he continues to say to her.

There that wasn't so bad now was it Artie says when Kristin takes the bottle.

Kurt can you burp both Maddy and Alexis while I feed Kristin Artie asks

Sure Artie come here Maddy let papa burp you he says as he lifts her up and gently burps her.

There we go two good burps from a small little girl okay Alexis your turn he says as he lifts her up and burps her as well.

How's Kristin doing Kurt asks as he takes the bottles into the kitchen to be washed

So far she is doing okay just about finish with the bottle Artie says

Basically if this keeps up we have the girls on the same schedule as close as possible to Lizzy's Kurt says from the kitchen

Yeah just about close as we can get to it Artie says burping Kristin on his lap gently

Hey Artie how is Kristin doing with her oxygen so far Kurt says when he comes back to get Maddy to take her to get a clean diaper

So far pretty good she is at good levels so far with her breathing and heart rate I just hope she stays that way tonight Artie says as he gets back into his chair to put Kristin in the swing so he can change Alexis.

When Artie comes back with Alexis he hears Kristin's monitor go off.

Okay Alexis I am going to put you in Lizzy's swing while I check on Kristin okay sweetie Artie says as he quickly straps Alexis into the swing

Kristin what's the matter doodle bug don't worry daddy's going to make it better he says as he gets her out of the swing

Kurt I am going to take Kristin to the hospital cause her oxygen levels are not good can you hold down the fort while I'm gone Artie says as he hurries up and straps Kristin and heads for the minivan

Artie hurries up locks Kristin in, and speeds towards the hospital the whole way her monitor keeps going off this scares Artie deeply.

Artie hurries up parks the van and gets out and pushes himself towards the emergency room. Once inside Kristin is immediately put into a room on a regular monitor and oxygen monitor.

Don't worry doodle bug it's going to be alright Artie says to her as he rocks he in his arms while waiting for a doctor.

**(Meanwhile back at the house)**

Okay Lizzy it's time for your bath Kurt says as he picks her up and takes her to bathroom to give her a bath

Once he has the water the right temperature he puts her in and begins bathing her.

You know what Lizzy your grandmother would be so proud of you right now he says to her as he dries her off and begins getting her ready for bed.

Just then both Maddy and Alexis wake up at the same time

Okay Maddy and Alexis daddy's coming Kurt says as he puts Lizzy in her bouncer.

Okay Alexis I am going to take you first this time okay baby girl Kurt says to her as he takes her to her room to change her and get her ready for bed, Maddy I'll come back and get okay sweetie.

(**Back at the hospital)**

I hope Dr. Corman comes soon Kristin cause I have this weird feeling that your other daddy needs me Artie says to her as he continues to rock her in his arms.

Then suddenly he feels his phone vibrate he reaches down to answer it.

Hey darling yes I am still at the hospital with Kristin Artie says to Kurt

Did the doctor come in to see what is wrong with her Kurt asks on the other end

No he didn't we are still waiting to see if she is getting re-admitted or coming back home with us Artie says

Well keep me posted on anything that is going on with our baby doll Kurt says

Will do Kurt love you Artie says

Love you too Artie Kurt says as he hangs up the phone

After Artie hangs up Kristin begins to fuss

Okay baby girl are you hungry now huh okay daddy will feed you while we wait on the doctor Artie says as he adjust her in his arms so he can feed her.

Hey Artie what are you doing back so soon huh Dr. Corman says as he enters the room

Kristin's heart and oxygen monitor started going off I don't know if she forgot breathe or her heart rate dropped Artie says scared

Well let's see what going on here huh Dr. Corman says as he begins looking at Kristin's vital signs

Right now I see her oxygen levels are low and her heart rate is low as well, so as a precaution I am going to admit her for a few days to see how she does to see if her breathing takes a dip once again. Plus with her being premature I am a little worried about her heart rate Dr. Corman says

Where will she be staying at back up in the NICU Artie asks as a nurse comes in and sets up Kristin i.v line

Yeah basically she will be back up in the NICU Dr. Corman says as the nurses come in with an incubator to put Kristin in

Don't worry baby doll you will be with daddy and papa soon Artie says to her as he hand her to the nurse who is going to put her in the incubator.

Artie you can stay with her if you like Kelly says as she puts Kristin in the incubator

Kelly can I go up with her, and stay with her until she gets settled in the NICU Artie asks

Sure Artie Kelly says

Artie stays with her the whole time she is being transported from the emergency room to the NICU, and when she gets settled he gives her a good night kiss and promises he will come back tomorrow

When Artie gets home he comes home to chaos all three of girls are crying their heads off and Kurt is at his wits end

Kurt honey I'm home Artie says as he enters the house

Hey Artie I'm glad you're home Kurt says as he plops down on the couch

All three girls won't stop crying ever since you left and now I am at the end of my rope with Lizzy, Maddy, and Alexis Kurt says

Okay let's see what going on with each of them Artie says as he makes his way to Alexis

What's wrong Alexis Artie says as he gets her out of the swing to comfort her

As soon as Artie gets Alexis out of the swing her cries begin to disappear, and snuggles into Artie's arms

Did daddy's angel have a bad dream huh he says as he continues to talk to her, and begins to make his way to see if Lizzy and Maddy both had bad dreams

I guess all three of them had bad dreams Kurt says as he gets up to help Artie with Lizzy

Around midnight both Madeline and Alexis woke up for their midnight feeding

Okay Maddy and Alexis daddy's coming Artie says as he gets out of bed

Hey Kurt you coming Artie says as he rolls over to get Kurt up

Okay Okay I'm up let me guess both Maddy and Alexis are up Kurt replies sleepily

Yup says Artie

Artie heads to Madeline's room to get her and Kurt goes to Alexis's room to get her

You hungry Maddy huh don't worry daddy is going to feed you Artie says as he gets her out of her crib and makes his way to the kitchen to heat up a bottle

Once Artie had Madeline's bottle heated up he feeds her

There we go angel Artie says as Madeline takes the bottle and finishes it within a matter of minutes.

There we go angel do you have your belly full Artie says as he burps her and she lets out a few good burps.

Now to take you back to your room and change you Artie says as he starts making his way back to her room

Once Artie has changed Madeline he still hears Alexis crying from her room. Artie lays Madeline down in her crib and heads towards Alexis's room

You hungry too sweet pea Artie says as he gets Alexis out and heads towards the kitchen with her safely in his lap

Once Artie has Alexis's bottle heated up she does not want to take it for some reason

Did papa forget to burp you before he put you down Artie says when he sits her up to burp her

Alexis lets out a few good burps, but she is still not happy

What's wrong sweet pea did you have a bad dream that really scared you, and if you go back to sleep you will have that dream again Artie says continuing talking to her

Don't worry sweet pea daddy's going to make it better how about you take a bottle for me Artie says talking to her

Since she doesn't seem to want to take the bottle he tries feeding her the same way he did with Lizzy, and it works like a charm once she was done Artie burped her once again and she let out a few good burps

How about instead of you sleeping in here tonight you can sleep with daddy huh Artie asks her

Alexis responses by snuggling into his strong arms

Once Artie gets back into the master he lays her down on his bed and he gets in and covers the both of them up and goes to sleep himself

The next morning both Kurt and Artie are awoken to the cries of all three girls When Kurt wakes up he sees that Artie is not there he thinks that Artie fell asleep in the family room with Alexis on top of him

Okay Lizzy papa coming to change you and get you ready for the day Kurt says getting out of bed

**(Meanwhile in the family room)**

Morning Miss Alexis Artie says to her as he wakes and maneuvers her in his arms, so he can get in his wheelchair and feed her

Once Artie has Alexis fed and burped he takes her into her room to change her and get her dressed, and he lays her in her swing in the family room, and goes gets Madeline from her to change her and feed her as well

Morning sweetie Artie says when he enters Madeline room

Madeline looks around the room to find where her daddy might be at, and when she can finally see him she blinks her eyes rapidly. Artie quickly changes her and gets her dressed and feeds her. Once Artie puts her in her swing he goes makes breakfast for himself and Kurt. While he was making breakfast Alexis begins to fuss

What's wrong peanut Artie says as he rolls over to see what's wrong with Alexis

Alexis stops crying as soon as Artie puts her in his arms

Why was Alexis crying Artie Kurt says entering the kitchen with Lizzy in his arms

I guess she was just lonely she seems fine now Artie says trying to cook and hold Alexis at the same time

Why don't you go into the family room with her while I finish cooking breakfast Kurt says as he puts Elizabeth in the bouncer that was in the kitchen

Well Alexis it's just you and me baby girl your sister is in her swing sleeping like a little lamb, and you other sister is in the kitchen with your papa and your other sister is in the hospital Artie says getting situated on the coach

He sees that she opened her eyes to look up at him and that she feels comfortable in his arms

Kurt brings breakfast in and they talk during breakfast

So Kurt honey what time do you go in today Artie asks between bites

I don't go in for a month cause Steve told me to take leave from work to help you get the girls settled, and on a schedule I went to work early this morning to tell him that Kristin went back into the hospital and he told me to take as much time off as necessary cause I earned it working all those extra hours Kurt says before he took a bit of hash browns

Me I go in a few hours Artie says after he has swallowed

Wait don't you get maternity leave Kurt asks

No I don't I'm working the maternity desk again this afternoon and tonight Artie says

After breakfast Artie goes gets ready for work, and before he puts on his work shirt he feeds Alexis, and once Alexis is done eating he pumps for Lizzy and Maddy so Kurt has some bottles for the day. When Artie goes to work Alexis begins to cry

What's wrong peanut huh Artie asks her when he picks her up

I think she is going to miss daddy too much while he is at work Kurt says while holding Madeline

I know you are going to miss me Alexis but daddy has to go to work Artie says handing her over to Kurt so he can kiss Lizzy and Maddy good-bye

Once Artie has kissed both Elizabeth and Madeline good-bye Alexis starts crying her head off and Kurt tries to comfort her so Artie can go to work

Bye Alexis daddy will see you after work okay bye peanut daddy loves you Artie says as he starts heading for the door

Artie I think Alexis wants to go with you Kurt says following Artie while holding a very upset Alexis

Okay peanut you can go to work with daddy okay Artie says as he starts making his way out to the van to strap her in, and heads to work with her

**Only four more chapters before sequel time **

**spoiler the sequel will follow Artie and Kurt on their journey with their four daughter this one will be longer then this story**

**Review please**


	17. Bonding, Kristin comes home, nationals

**Chapter 17**

**Bonding with Alexis, and Kristin returns home**

Okay baby girl we're here Artie says reaching back and getting Alexis out of her car seat

Alexis settles in Artie's arms as he pushes then towards the entrance of the hospital to clock in and start his shift

Hey Artie I see you brought Alexis with you Susan says as she helps him into door

Yeah it's kind of funny it seems she doesn't want me to leave her for some strange reason every time I do she seems to cry full force Artie says get situated at the desk

Could it be not enough attention Susan asks him

Could be or maybe she keeps having these bad dreams that scare her Artie says

How many daughters do you have Artie Susan asks him

Right now three Lizzy, Maddy, and Alexis Kristin is in the NICU Artie says leaving visitors in

Maybe try spending some one on one time with her during certain parts of the day Susan suggest

Maybe Kurt and I might try that thanks Susan Artie says Then Kelly from the NICU comes down with a certain daughter

Kelly don't tell me is that Kristin that you have Artie says surprised

Yes Artie it seems that she detected that you were here, and she wanted to be with her daddy Kelly says

How was she last night Artie asks as Kelly gets Kristin situated

She had kind of a rough night last night her breathing was not well, and Dr. Corman saw she has a hole in her heart that he will repair it if it doesn't close itself Kelly says

Oh no my poor doodle bug he says looking into her incubator at her

If she has any problems don't be afraid to call down to the NICU and we will be down to get her Kelly says as she leaves

Okay Kelly will do Artie calls down at her

Okay Alexis it's just you and me and Kristin since Kristin is asleep how about you and me have some one on one time okay baby girl Artie says to her

Since she was awake for a bit Artie plays with her and sings her some songs and interacts with her which she loved. Before she went down for her nap Artie went into an empty room and fed her

Do you have your belly full huh baby girl he says when he burps her and she lets out a few good burps

Okay how about you be a good girl and go down for your nap while I feed your sister he says as she snuggles into her daddy's arms and goes to sleep

Once Alexis has fell asleep Artie rolls back to where he was to check on Kristin, and she wakes up from her slumber

Hey doodle bug did you have a nice nap huh Artie says to her as he tucks Alexis in one of the bassinets that one of the nurses brought down for her

You hungry Kristin I bet you would like to have your snack huh Artie says as he gets her out of her incubator to feed her

Kristin takes her bottle happily and drinks the entire thing, and lets out a few good burps and snuggles into her daddy's big strong arms.

I guess you are going to stay awake huh Artie asks her

Kristin just blinks her eyes

Since you're going to be awake for a little bit how about some one on one time as well Artie says

Since Kristin is still fragile yet Artie sings her some songs and reads to her to help calm her back down. When Kristin snuggled into her daddy's arms and begun closing her eyes and going back to sleep Artie puts her back into her incubator and kisses her good night

Hey Artie Kurt says coming to visit him with Lizzy and Maddy

Hey sweetie Artie responses with a kiss

What brings you here Artie asks him

Just bringing my fiancé some supper from home Kurt says with a picnic basket under the stroller

That's really nice of you Artie says as he lets him and Lizzy and Maddy through

Hi Lizzy bear Hey little Maddy you guys being good for papa he asks them

Just then Alexis wakes up from her nap

Hello Miss Alexis Kurt says picking her up did you have a nice nap huh baby girl

Alexis lets out a big stretch and opens her eyes to look up at her papa

Alexis seems more content now Kurt says changing her on the floor

Yeah Susan suggested spending some one on one time with her when we are not busy with the other two

Maybe she is right Alexis feels she is being neglected with us attending her other sisters needs Kurt says

Probably I have been playing with her singing to her when there weren't no visitors coming through the doors Artie says taking a bite of his dinner

Artie and Kurt talked during Artie's dinner break, and played with the girls until it was time for Kurt to go home and get Lizzy and Maddy ready for bed

Bye Lizzy bear daddy loves you Artie says kissing her and laying her back into the stroller

Okay your turn the smallest one of all Maddy be a good girl for papa daddy will be home soon okay he says kissing her as well

Bye sweetie see you later on tonight he says to Kurt kissing him as he leaves

Hi Kristin I see you woke up how are you feeling sweet pea Artie says to her

You must be hungry for you dinner okay daddy will feed you Artie says to her getting her situated so she can eat

Once Kristin was fed and burped and changed Artie laid her back in her incubator to play with some toys that he hanged in there to occupy her when she was awake

Okay Alexis daddy will feed you next Artie says closing the door on Kristin's incubator

Alexis was not hungry she was a bit colicky from not being burped from her previous feeding, so Artie just held her to try to calm her down and to see if she would burp for him

Come on Alexis burp for daddy please Artie asks her

Alexis doesn't seem to want to burp for some reason she keeps crying until her face is a beet red

Alexis honey it's not healthy for you to cry this much daddy knows you have a gas bubble in your tummy, and you know you need to burp to let it out Artie says burping her a little bit harder now

She finally lets out a good burp a few minutes later

There that's my good girl Artie says as she snuggles into his arms

Artie's shifts ends a few hours later, and he calls Penny to come down and get Kristin to take her back to the NICU, and he goes get a pager just in case Kristin has another episode

Hey Kurt I'm home Artie says rolling into the house with Alexis in his lap

Hi Artie how was the rest of your night at the hospital Kurt asks

Good not many visitors and not that many new patients either Artie says going to check on Lizzy bear

Kurt takes Alexis to get ready for bed, and to spend some time with her as well

Hi Lizzy bear Artie says entering her nursery

Lizzy hears her daddy and begins to fuss

What's wrong Lizzy bear huh do you have a gas bubble too huh Artie asks her as he burps her

Kurt darling did you burp Lizzy after her last feeding Artie calls from Lizzy's room

Yeah why Artie Kurt says in response

Cause Lizzy is very colicky right now Artie says as he brings her into the kitchen

I burped her very softly why you ask Kurt says

You can't be afraid to hurt her Kurt she is two months old Artie says

I know Artie I just don't want to break her you know Kurt says

I know you do believe me you aren't the only one that is scared I am too Artie says when Lizzy let out a good burp

You are Kurt asks

Yeah I'm afraid for Kristin that she won't get better, and your mom will call her home Artie says breaking down

Artie don't say that Kristin will get better, and she will come home and be with the rest of her sisters Kurt says comforting Artie

You think she will Artie says sniffling

I know so she has your strength and courage in her Kurt says taking Lizzy out of Artie's arms

They both of them head off to bed together

**(The next morning)**

Kurt wakes up before Artie to check on the girls he sees that Lizzy is still sleeping, and Alexis is asleep as well when he goes check on Madeline she is crying her head off

What's wrong Maddy bug huh Kurt asks when he picks her up

I think I know what's causing this you need a diaper change little girl as he makes his way over to her changing table to change her

After he had change her she is still not happy

What's wrong you hungry huh he says

When she begins rooting he takes this as a sign that she is hungry

Okay little girl papa is going to warm you up a bottle he says making his way to the kitchen to warm up a bottle

Once Maddy was done eating she was still hungry

Okay little girl papa going to warm you up another bottle he says going back into the kitchen to heat up another bottle

Soon Alexis wakes up and Artie gets up to see if she is hungry as well

Okay Alexis daddy's coming Artie says as he begins making his way to the nursery

When he enters he rolls over to the crib and he knows one of the reasons why she is crying

Okay Alexis sweetie daddy is going to change you, and feed you Artie says

Artie quickly changes Alexis, and takes her to the kitchen to give her a bottle

Hey Artie Kurt says

Hey Kurt artie says back

Good new Madeline wants to drink more than the ounces Kurt says burping Madeline

That's great that means she probably going through a growth spurt Artie says feeding Alexis

Once Alexis was done she also wanted more

Okay baby girl daddy will heat you up another bottle Artie says rolling back to the fridge to get another bottle to heat up

I guess both girls are going through a growth spurt cause Alexis also wants more as well Artie says

How old are they going to be Kurt asks

They are going to be a month old tomorrow Artie says feeding Alexis another bottle

Oh Artie Mr. Schue want to rehearse tomorrow for Nationals Kurt says rocking Madeline

Okay Artie says

Both Artie and Kurt put both Maddy and Alexis back to bed and go to bed themselves

Both Kurt and Artie were woken back up by the sounds of all three cries and that meant all three girls were up

Okay coming Lizzy bear and Maddy doll Artie says getting up

Okay Alexis girl papa coming Kurt says getting up and heading for Alexis nursery

Artie dresses Lizzy first and takes her into Madeline's room to let her play with some of her toys while he dresses Madeline, and takes both girls to the kitchen to feed them, and gets the situated in the pillows

Kurt brings Alexis in a few minutes later and puts her on her pillow

Okay girls here is your breakfast Artie says giving the girls their bottles

Artie what would you like to have for breakfast this morning Kurt asks

How about some fresh fruit with a side of bacon Artie says

Sounds good to me Kurt says as he gets started with breakfast

Artie burps the girls and takes them into the family room to play on the big activity mat while Kurt makes breakfast

He sees that the girls are playing with the toys above their head and interacting with one another

You smiling Alexis huh he says to her when he sees her smile for the first time when she sees herself in the mirror that's above her

Okay Artie breakfast is ready Kurt calls from the kitchen

Can you bring it in here sweetie cause I am on the floor with the girls Artie says from the family room

Sure thing Artie as he brings in the two plates of food

Thanks babe he says as he kisses him

You smiling too huh Madeline Kurt says to her

I guess the girls want to have a conversation with their fathers Artie says between bites

There is the possibility that they want to talk to each other Kurt says taking a bite of bacon

Kurt and Artie take the girls to rehearsal to rehearse for Nationals that they have in two weeks

Lizzy, Maddy, and Alexis have a playmate Mr. Schue daughter Chloe who he brought with him so Chloe has some playmates her own age to play with

Once rehearsal was over Kurt took the girls home, and Artie headed over to the hospital to check on Kristin

One of the nurses let him in and he began making his way over to where she was and when he got there she wasn't there

Hey Violet have you seen Kristin Artie asks

Dr. Corman took her in for surgery the hole that she had in her heart didn't heal so he is going in to fix it

Artie begins pushing his way to the O.R so he can be with his little girl, and when he gets there he sees Kristin features from under the blue cloth

Don't worry doodle bug daddy's here he says taking her in his arms, and looking down at the hospital bracelet to make sure he had the right one and he does, and exiting the O.R to find a secret location

I know doodle bug Dr. Corman did not have the right to do that without calling daddy or papa first to make sure it was okay he operated on you he says holding her close

Artie what are you doing here his boss says

Oh hey Linus I came here to visit Kristin and to my surprise Dr. Corman took her in without consulting me Artie says

He had no right of doing that at all, and since I am a pediatrician myself do you want me to look over Kristin Linus asks

Yes Linus I would like that Artie says

Linus looks over Kristin to make sure she is okay, and she doesn't have anything wrong with her

Besides her breathing Artie she healthy and ready for some loving I can release her if you want, but you have to keep her on her oxygen until her lungs mature Linus says

Will do Linus Artie says giving him one final hug

Linus releases Kristin to go home, and says he will be the girls pediatrician from now on he tells Artie

Okay doodle bug let's go home once and for all Artie says loading her up in the van

Kurt sweetie I'm home and I have some good news Artie says entering the house

Let me guess you're pregnant again he says entering the kitchen with Alexis in his arms

No guess who just got released a few minutes ago Artie says happily

Kristin? Kurt guesses

You're right Dr. Corman took her into surgery without our okay, and I rolled in there grabbed her, and took her to a private place to check her out to make sure she is okay, and you know my boss Linus Artie says heating up a bottle for Kristin

Yeah Kurt says putting Alexis on the activity mat

He checked her over and told us to make sure to keep her on her oxygen until she is a little bigger. How are we going to take a two month old and three one month olds on a plane to Orlando Artie says feeding Kristin

Good point Kurt says

I will be holding Kristin on the flight Artie says

I can hold Lizzy, but who is going to hold Madeline and Alexis Kurt wonders

You can ask Finn if he would like to hold one of nieces on the flight to Orlando, and Rachel could hold the other one Artie suggests while burping Kristin

He could let me call him and ask him Kurt says calling his house

There we go Kristin do you have your belly full now Artie says talking to her

How about we go into the other room so you can play with your sisters and get to know them he says taking her into the family room where the other girls were at.

How are my sweetie pies doing today huh I have someone I would like you to meet your sister Kristin Artie says coming into the family room with Kristin

He lays Kristin on the mat next to Maddy to see how she interacts with her sister before getting down on the floor to be with her

That's a good sister Maddy Artie says when he sees Madeline showing Kristin how to play with the things that are above her

Well I called Finn Kurt says coming back into the room and sitting by Lizzy and Alexis

And what did he say Artie asks playing with Kristin

He said that he would hold Alexis of the girls on the flight Kurt says

That's great what about Maddy who is going to hold her Artie wonders

Rachel said she wouldn't hold her Kurt says picking up Lizzy

Oh great who else could hold her on the flight down cause I am not going to Orlando without all four girls Artie says angrily

I know Artie calm down my dad got on the phone and said the he will fly down with us and hold Maddy the whole way Kurt says calming Artie down

That's good I was afraid that I would have to leave little Maddy home with my parents Artie says

Don't worry we will be fine Kurt says

When do we leave for nationals Artie asks picking up Kristin

Friday night I believe Kurt says getting up to go change Lizzy

Good grief that means we have to start packing tonight after the girls have went to bed Artie says getting back into his chair so he can go change Kristin

Right Kurt says scaristically

After all the girls have been put to bed Artie and Kurt start packing for Orlando. Artie packs his clothes and his meds for the trip, and tomorrow he goes sees Dr. Tiger to get his stitches out. Kurt packs what he needs, and then they decide who is packing for who

I am going to pack for Maddy and Kristin Artie says

Then I will pack for Lizzy and Alexis Kurt says

The next morning Kurt runs to the store to get the extra baby supplies that they need when they are in Orlando, and Artie stays home with the girls. Then in the afternoon they switch Kurt stays home while Artie goes to the doctor. Then when the girls are still napping they pack many outfits, pj's, onesies, sleepers, swim suits, and other necessities that they need. Then one Saturday they pack the four diaper bags and head off to the school to meet the group, so they can go to Orlando for nationals.

**Next Chapter Orlando and Nationals**

**Review please**


	18. Nationals

**Chapter 18**

**(Sorry for the late update everyone school has gotten busy in fact i can update a story once a week if i'm lucky, and since this week is finals the next chapter won't be up until later on in the week, or next weekend, or the following week)**

Kurt and Artie and the rest of New Directions arrive at the airport to board the plane to go to Orlando

Okay do we have everybody Mr. Schue says balancing Chloe on his hip

Yes Mr. Schue they say together

As a group they go through security, and both Artie and Kristin have a rough time going through. Once everybody has gone through security they go wait in line to board the plane

Artie sweetie do you have Kristin's oxygen with you Kurt calls from behind

Yeah I do it's on the back of my wheelchair with the diaper bag Kurt Artie says as he gets on and finds his seat.

Sir I'm sorry but you have to get out of your wheelchair, so it can be folded up the stewardess says nicely

I will as soon as I can put my daughter on the seat so I can transfer Artie says

Sir can you hurry up please you are holding up the line the stewardess says

I will Artie says

Don't worry Artie I got this Mr. Schue says showing the stewardess the paperwork

Thanks Mr. Schue Artie says as he carefully lays Kristin on the seat, and reaches behind to grab to grab her oxygen

Sorry Artie you are going to have to catch the next flight to Orlando Mr. Schue says helping to put Kristin oxygen back on the back end of his wheelchair

Come on Kristin I guess we have to leave the plane Artie says tucking her into his lap to get off the plane

Kurt can you mange with the other three Artie calls as he leaves the plane

Yes darling I have it under control Kurt says

Mr. Schue volunteers to go with Artie to wait for the next flight to Orlando. Once they were off they went over to wave good bye to the group before taking a seat in the airport

Wave bye bye to papa Kristin Artie says putting up her hand to wave bye

Wave bye bye to mommy Chloe Mr. Schue says as he does the same thing Artie doing with Chloe

There they go Mr. Schue Artie says when they see the plane take off into the sky

Yup there they go Mr. Schue say

Mr. Schue why did that stewardess make us leave the plane like that Artie asks

I don't know you had all the paperwork for Kristin to fly right Mr. Schue asks

I did I got it cleared by my boss this morning Artie says while cradling Kristin

Then I don't know I'll push you up to the counter to see about that flight Mr. Schue says as he asks Artie hold Chloe

Excuse me could you tell me when the next flight to Orlando is Mr. Schue asks the flight attendance

The next flight is at two o clock and there is room she response

Good we just got kick off the plane for no good reason from a not so nice stewardess Mr. Schue says

What could have been the reason why you were kicked off the plane the stewardess asks

I am a paraplegic and I have a one month old daughter who is on oxygen, and I was taking my time putting her down so I could transfer into the seat and she kicked me off Artie says angrily

There was no reason for that don't worry when you get on this flight I will make sure they take care of you she says as she calls the airline to let them know about this she says

Okay Kristin I'll feed you Artie says when she begins to fuss

Probably Chloe is hungry to Mr. Schue asks

Yup Artie says when she also begins to fuss

Mr. Schue takes them to a part of the airport so they can feed their daughters

Artie gets situated so he can feed Kristin, and Mr. Schue gets a bottle from Chloe's diaper bag and together they feed their daughters

So Mr. Schue how does it feel to be a dad Artie asks while he feeds Kristin

There is no better feeling Artie every time I look down at Chloe I melt she is the perfect image of me and Miss Pillsbury Mr. Schue response how about you

I love it I love seeing the girls every day and interacting with them and watching them grow Artie says still feeding Kristin

Has any of the girls show any signs of singing yet Mr. Schue asks burping Chloe

Yeah Lizzy has the other day she was on the activity mat and she started making cooing sounds it was so adorable Artie says burping Kristin

Chloe is the same way when she is playing she coos up a storm Mr. Schue says

I think Kristin needs a diaper change before we board the plane Artie says after he has burped Kristin

I think so too Chloe needs a fresh diaper before boarding Mr. Schue says when he smells Chloe

Once both Chloe and Kristin were freshen up Mr. Schue and Artie boarded the plane to meet the rest of New Directions at the hotel

Would you like a blanket to cover Kristin up Artie Mr. Schue asks since they were in the back end of the plane

Yes Thank you Mr. Schue Artie says taking the blanket covering Kristin up to keep her warm

**(Meanwhile in Orlando)**

Okay everyone since Mr. Schue is taking later flight with our daughter Chloe and Artie and Kristin he wants us to get settled and meet up and rehearse Miss Pillsbury says

I hope Mr. Schue gave me and Artie a room with a crib or two Kurt says as he begins to head to the room with a fussy Elizabeth who was in the double stroller with Alexis

Kurt it looks like they double booked us in the same room Miss Pillsbury says opening the door for Kurt

Thank you Miss Pillsbury Kurt says going into the room to put Lizzy and Alexis down for a nap in one of the cribs that was in the spare room

Miss Pillsbury what crib is Chloe going to sleep in Kurt asks exiting the room that had the cribs

Probably the one closet to the door why Kurt

Just wondered there are four cribs in there that's all Kurt says going out to grab his and Artie's luggage and the girls

(Meanwhile on the plane)

Hello Kristin did you have a nice nap huh baby girl Artie asks her

Since your awake do you want to play with some toys he asks her as he reaches down into her diaper bag and pulling out some toys

Artie plays with her until she gets fussy again

What's wrong sweetie you hungry huh he asks her

Okay daddy will feed you he responses as he reaches back down into the diaper bag and grabbing a bottle

Sir do you want me to heat that up for you the stewardess asks nicely

Yes thank you Artie responses as he hands her Kristin bottle

Just then Chloe wakes up from her slumber

Make that two bottle Artie says grabbing another one for Chloe

How about you miss Chloe did you have a nice nap too huh Artie asks her

Chloe what are you doing up you should still be sleeping Mr. Schue says waking up from his nap

I guess when Kristin woke Chloe woke up to, so I have a bottle being warmed up for her Artie says bouncing Kristin in his arms until her bottle comes

Here you go sir two bottles heated up the stewardess says bringing back the two bottles

Thank you Artie says as he begins feeding Kristin

Thanks Mr. Schue says accepting the other bottle to feed Chloe

Artie and Mr. Schue talked while their daughters ate

Attention everybody we are going to be landing in Orlando in thirty, so please put your trays up and put your seats in the upright position please the pilot says over the intercom

I guess we will be landing soon Kristin Artie says to her as she finishes the bottle

You must have been hungry Chloe Mr. Schue says when he sees how fast Chloe is drinking the milk

Once the plane landed Artie transferred into his wheelchair and picked up Kristin careful not to wake the sleeping girl, and Mr. Schue handed a sleeping Chloe to Artie so he can push Artie off the plane and to the bus that will take them to the hotel

(Back at the hotel)

Kurt when is your dad bringing Maddy over Miss Pillsbury asks opening up the stroller for Kurt

Probably when we are at rehearsal he says strapping Lizzy in the stroller

Miss Pillsbury grabs Alexis for Kurt and straps her in and the both of them set off to meet the rest of New Directions for rehearsal

Hey Maddy were you a good girl for grandpop huh Kurt asks her when he sees his dad bring her to him when he was making his way down to rehearsal

She was an angel she slept the whole flight and didn't make a peep Burt says handing Madeline to Miss Pillsbury, so she can strap her in the other double stroller that they brought

Thanks dad for coming on this trip Kurt says

You're welcome son Burt says as he heads back to his hotel room

(At the airport)

Here we are Kristin your first trip to Orlando Artie says to her when they have exited the plane

How does Chloe like Mr. Schue asks

She like it she is fully awake and taking it all in Artie says

Artie and Mr. Schue take a bus to their hotel get settled and change Chloe and Kristin and head down to rehearse

You awake now pretty girl Artie says when he sees Kristin opens her eyes

Okay Chloe in the stroller you go so you can see mommy sweet girl Mr. Schue says strapping Chloe in

When we get to the rehearsal space do you want to put Chloe on the activity mat with the other girls Artie asks

Thank you Artie I think Chloe would love to play with girls her own age Mr. Schue says

When they reach the rehearsal space Kurt takes Kristin from Artie and lays her on the activity mat with her sisters, and Miss Pillsbury does the same with Chloe. The New Directions rehearse for a good two hours before taking a break and getting something to eat

Hey there Lizzy and Alexis whoa Artie sweetie I'll be back I'm going to change Lizzy and Alexis real quick Kurt says as he grabs the diaper bag and puts them in the stroller and heads off to the restroom to change the girls

How about you two Madeline and Kristin you girls okay huh Artie says as he checks them

You guys are as fresh as daisies Artie says tickling Madeline tummy making her giggle

Artie do you need any help pushing the girls back to the room Mr. Schue asks

Thanks Mr. Schue that would be great Artie says as Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, and himself head up to the room to change the girls and get ready for dinner. When they enter the room they see Kurt asleep like an angel.

He must have been tired from the flight Mr. Schue says holding the door open for Miss Pillsbury and Artie

Or he had to hold Lizzy and Alexis the whole way down Artie says unstrapping Alexis from the stroller and taking her into the crib room

Okay Lizzy you next he says getting her out and taking her into the crib room, and he does that with the other two.

Once he was ready he feed the girls their dinner, and burped them and changed them once again and strapped them into the strollers

Kurt sweetie you wanna get something to eat Artie asks him

Kurt just rolls over

Do you want me to push a stroller Miss Pillsbury asks Artie

Thanks Miss Pillsbury Artie says

They met up with the rest of New Direction at the restaurant that was in the hotel

Where Kurt Blaine asks

Kurt fell asleep and doesn't want to wake up Artie says locking the brakes on both strollers

Be thankful you weren't on the plane coming here Blaine says

Why's that Artie asks

Alexis was starting to get a bit fussy after take-off, so anyway it's a long story that ends with Alexis going back to Kurt, but don't worry I helped hold Lizzy Blaine says

Thanks Blaine Artie says

Kurt shows up a few minutes later, and takes a seat next to Artie, and the rest of the meal they just talk, and afterwards they take the girls back up to the room to get ready for bed

Kurt darling who is going to get bath first Artie says when they enter the room

Lizzy then Alexis, then Maddy then Kristin Kurt calls from the bathroom

Okay Artie says unstrapping Lizzy from the stroller

Kurt baths the girls and Artie puts them in their pajamas before putting them on the activity to play

Okay Artie her is the last one Kurt says handing him Kristin

Okay baby girl let's get you ready for bed Artie says putting a clean diaper on her, and lotion on her before putting her into her pajamas

There we go sweet girl all ready for bed all we need to do is secure your oxygen tube and you and play with your sisters Artie says smiling

While Kurt got a shower Artie played with the girls until Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury came back

Artie do you mind if we put Chloe on the activity mat with the girls while we used the spare bathroom to freshen up Mr. Schue asks

No Mr. Schue not at all Alexis loves playing with Chloe don't you miss Alexis Artie says tickling her tummy making her giggle

Artie played with the girls until Kurt came out of the bathroom, and he got a shower as well. Once Artie was out Kurt went down to hang with Blaine

How are my darling daughters doing huh he asks when he gets on the floor to play with them

All four smile up at him

I take that as a sign you guys are okay he says

Hello Miss Chloe how is daddy's girl doing huh Mr. Schue asks when he picks her up

She is playing up a storm with Alexis Artie says as he picks up Alexis

Then like clockwork all four girls begin to cry letting Artie know they were hungry

Okay my precious angel's daddy going to feed you Artie says getting back into his chair to head over to the suitcase to grab the powder formula and four bottles. Once Artie has the bottles made he heads over to the activity mat to feed Lizzy and Alexis

Here we go my angels Artie says getting back on the floor to prop up the girls so he can feed them

Artie do you want me to go get Kurt and tell him that you need help with the girls Miss Pillsbury asks

That would be great thanks Artie says smiling

Miss Pillsbury heads down to Blaine's room to get Kurt

I take it Chloe hungry too Artie says when he sees Mr. Schue make a bottle of Chloe

Yup he says putting it in the microwave to heat it up which didn't take long to heat up

Kurt I thought you were coming right back from Blaine's room hours age Artie says raising his voice

Sorry I didn't know I had to be back at a certain time Artie Kurt says back

Kurt we're parents now we can't go out and have fun like we used to we have responsibilities now Artie yells back

I'm not staying here I going to Blaine's Kurt says going back out the door

Artie do you need any help feeding the girl Miss Pillsbury asks

That would be great Artie says with a sigh

So who still need fed she asks

Madeline and Kristin Artie says picking Lizzy up to burp her

It seems to me that you two need the guidance counselor right now Miss Pillsbury says

Maybe your right Artie says with a sigh

Once all the girls have been fed Artie reads them a story and sings them a lullaby and their out like a light, and he goes to bed himself

(The next morning)

Rise and Shine it's the day of Nationals Mr. Schue says waking Artie up

Okay I'm up Mr. Schue he says reaching for his glasses

Emma darling time to wake up Mr. Schue says waking Miss Pillsbury up

Once Artie was awake he headed into the nursery to check on the girls, and when he entered he saw that Lizzy was fully awake

Good morning Lizzy bug did you sleep well I bet you did he says as he heads over to change her

Once he had all the girls changed he started making them breakfast, and when he was feeding the girls Kurt comes back

Hello Kurt Artie says gruffly

Nice to see you too Arthur Kurt says angrily

What are you doing back here Artie asks gruffly

I came to apologize for last night I knew I acted like a jerk I knew better than to walk away from the girls, so I was hoping you would forgive me Kurt asks

I accept your apologize, and I'm sorry for the way I acted as well Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis and Kristin shouldn't see their daddy's fight like this Artie says

So the wedding is till on Kurt says when he kisses Artie

Yeah the wedding is still on Artie says kissing Kurt back

So do you need any help Kurt asks

Yeah you can burp the girls after I finish feeding them, and together we can get them dressed and head down to go compete Artie says

Sounds like a plan Kurt says smiling

After the girls were properly fed and burped and dressed Artie and Kurt headed down to meet the rest of New Directions, so they can head to where Nationals were being held at

Artie honey what's wrong you seemed worried about something Kurt says

I'm just worried just Kristin oxygen will go off when we are performing he says looking down at Kristin in his arms

Artie she will be fine she and Lizzy and Alexis and Chloe are coming onstage with us for a number Kurt says hugging him

Maybe your right she will be right we are right here with her Artie says kissing her on her forehead before laying her back down in the stroller

The New Directions drew the first spot they knew they had to be amazing, and they were. After they performed they watched the other groups compete and when they went on stage to see if they won Nationals

And the winners for the 2011 National show choir competition is…. The New Directions. When they heard this they cheered some jumped up and down others were in shock that they won.

Artie we won darling Kurt says hugging him

Yes we did Artie says hugging him back

**Review**

**(Next chapter Artie and Kurt get married, and the girls develop more)**

**(Sequel will be up hopefully this week or next depending on how finals go)**


	19. Walk, Pool, and Marriage

**Chapter 19**

When Artie and Kurt came home from Nationals they started planning their wedding

Kurt darling can you come here please Artie calls from the kitchen

Coming Artie dear Kurt says from the family room

When are we going to get married Artie asks

Let's take a look at the calendar and pick a date Kurt says

Artie and Kurt looked at the calendar to see when they wanted to tie the knot, and they settled for June 20th as their wedding day

Now we have the date set where are we going to get married at Artie asks

Since none of us are really religious I say we have a small wedding at the justice of peace with the girls and the glee club Kurt says

Sounds like a plan Artie says as he heads back into the family room to play with the girls

Hey there Lizzy bear how are we today he says as he gets onto to floor to play with her

She response with a smile

How are you Maddy bear Artie says to her

She response with a smile as well

Right then right on cue Lizzy, rolls over onto her belly

Oh my goodness Kurt did you see that Artie says surprise

Yes I did Artie Lizzy rolled over for the first time Kurt says with a smile

Lizzy I am so proud of you Artie says as he picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek and then lays her back down to play

Don't worry Kristin you will roll over soon enough he says as he tickles her on her tummy making her giggle

I guess it's a two for one day Artie Kurt says

Why do you say that Artie asks

Well Kristin smiled and giggled for the first time Kurt says

You're kidding Artie says happily

No see for yourself Kurt says passing Kristin to Artie

Come on Kristin smile for daddy Artie says to her

Kristin gives her daddy the biggest gummy grin that Artie could ask for

You really are smiling huh little girl he says as she keeps on smiling up at her daddy

I guess she is almost caught up with her sisters Kurt says as he picks up Alexis and takes her to get a new diaper

Now she is isn't that right Kristin bear Artie says as he tickles her tummy making her giggle

Artie stayed outside in the family room with the girls while Kurt changed them in their rooms, and When Kurt came back with the last one Artie went into the kitchen to make the girls their lunch and returned a short time later with four bottles in his lap

Kurt darling can you feed Lizzy and Alexis while I feed Maddy and Kristin Artie says handing him two bottles

Sure Kurt says taking the bottles from Artie

Artie and Kurt propped the girls up and begins feeding them

After we get done feeding the girls do you want to take them on a walk Kurt asks

Sure I don't have to work today I think this will be the first we ever take the girls on a walk Artie says feeding Maddy

Okay after the girls are burped we'll head out Kurt says starting to burp Alexis

After the girls have been fed and burped and changed once more Artie and Kurt started putting the girls into the strollers, and set out for their early afternoon walk

You looking around huh pretty girl Artie says to Kristin whose eyes were looking around at all the different colors

Soon Lizzy began to fuss

What's wrong Lizzy bug Kurt asks when he stops the stroller to get her out

I think she is getting tired cause Kristin and Maddy are getting tired as well Artie says

Okay let's head home Kurt says turning around the stroller that had Lizzy and Alexis in

Kurt and Artie got home in time to put the girls down for a nap, and while they napped they just talked

It's hard to believe that it is going on three months since Elizabeth came into our lives, and two months that Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin joined the fold Artie says

Yeah it is plus Lizzy looks like my mom before she dies Kurt says going into the living room to take a look at his mother

Have you told her about Lizzy yet Artie asks following him into the living room

I will when she is a little older I might take her to see her Kurt says wiping away the tears

Oh great coming Lizzy Artie says as he leaves and heads toward her nursery

What's wrong Lizzy bear you didn't sleep long he says picking her up and cradling her in his arms

Lizzy continues to cry at the top of her lungs

You're dry as a bone, it's not dinnertime yet what could possibly be troubling you little girl?

Do you want daddy to rock you huh?

Artie makes his way over to the second rocking chair and he transfers over and begins rocking her

Did something wake you up sweet girl he says to her as he keeps rocking her in his arms

It's okay daddy's got you he says as he continues to rock her

Artie tries everything to calm her down but nothing works

Kurt darling can you come here please Artie calls from the nursery

Yes Artie Kurt says as he enters Lizzy's nursery

Can you think of anything that can help calm Lizzy down cause I tried everything under the sun Artie says handing Lizzy to Kurt

I think I might know of the perfect thing that can help calm the little angel down Kurt says as he sits in the other rocking chair

What's that Artie asks

It's a song my mother sang to me when I was little, so I am going to continue the tradition with our girls Kurt says getting Lizzy comfortable in his arms

I'm going to leave the two of you alone Artie says making his way out of Lizzy's room

Lizzy this is a song your grandmother used to sing to me to help calm me down whenever I was fussy or cranky it's from a Disney movie and it's called _When you wish upon a star _

Kurt begins singing the song and within minutes Lizzy eyes begin to droop and she goes right back to sleep

Night angel pap loves he says kissing her and covering her up

Well did it work Artie asks

Like a charm Kurt says

(June comes)

It was a warm June day and Artie and Kurt were sitting in the kitchen

Kurt sweetie do you think we should get the girls something they can splash around in to keep themselves cool Artie asks

Yeah I think so I knew you were going to ask that after work yesterday I stopped by K*Mart and picked up a little baby wading pool for the girls Kurt says

I think it will be good for them since all of them can sit up by themselves plus they can get a feel of the water Artie says

You want to see how they like it after they wake up Kurt asks

Sounds like a plan to me Artie says going outside to the patio to fill up the pool

Once the girls woke up from their nap both Artie and Kurt put on their little swim suits, and took the girls out to cover patio where the pool was

Here we go Lizzy you wanna play in the water huh Artie says putting her into the pool

Your turn Maddy Kurt says putting her in

Alexis how about you sit across from Lizzy Artie says putting into the pool

Since you still have your oxygen on Kristin pap will sit right behind you as you play Kurt says putting Kristin into the pool

Not bad for their first time Artie says to Kurt as he watches Lizzy play with a water toy

I say Maddy over here loves the water she is splashing up a storm Kurt says trying not to get wet

Alexis is the same way she loves the water Artie says when he sees her splash

Alexis ended up splashing too much and caused Lizzy to get wet, so Lizzy hit her making her cry

Elizabeth we mustn't hit Alexis Artie says scolding her

Elizabeth went back to playing

Alexis sweetie can you splash a little softer, so you don't get your sister wet Artie asks her

Alexis splashed at a softer, so she doesn't drown Maddy who was sitting next to her. Soon Kristin got in on the fun

Artie look Kurt says

You splashing too Kristin Artie asks her

Kristin response with a giggle and a smile

Kristin if you're going to do that pap going to take out your oxygen tube Kurt says removing Kristin oxygen tube

Artie and Kurt took pictures of the girls playing in the pool and having a good time. Kristin ended up getting Lizzy really wet, so Lizzy hit her making Kristin cry.

It's okay Kristin papa has you Kurt says comforting the little girl

Elizabeth Rose that wasn't very nice of you to hit Kristin just because she was having fun and you weren't Artie says scolding her

Let's switch babies Kurt says handing a crying Kristin to Artie

Come here sweetie Artie says taking Kristin from Kurt

Now you Miss Elizabeth you are going into the house for a time-out Kurt says going back into the house

Maddy and Alexis stopped splashing and played with the toys that were in the pool

Kristin do you want to go back into the pool to play with your sisters Artie asks

Kristin response with a sniffle

Don't worry Alexis and Maddy play nice with each other he says putting her back into the pool to play

Kurt dries Lizzy off and changes her out of her swim suit and puts the outfit that she had on back on

Since you did that Elizabeth you are going to sit in the corner for five minutes Kurt says putting her on the floor in her little floor seat and stayed in the room with her until her punishment was over

(Back on the patio)

Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin started splashing up a storm once again

Careful girls you are getting daddy wet Artie says

The girls had a wonderful time in the water splashing each other, playing with the pool toys and just having a good time. Kurt came back out a few minutes later

Did time-out work Artie asks lifting Alexis out of the water

Yes it did I see the girls got you real good Kurt says getting Maddy

Yes they did they decided to have a contest to see who can splash the most Artie says getting Kristin out

Who won Kurt asks taking Maddy into her room to change her out of her swim suit

Alexis won Artie says taking Alexis and Kristin to Alexis room to change Alexis

The girls were back into their regular outfits a short time later and just in time for lunch, and for their afternoon nap

(June 22nd)

It was the day of Artie's and Kurt's wedding in the morning the boys got the girl's ready and then got themselves ready, They were going to take two vehicles to the courthouse Artie left first with Alexis and Kristin

Lizzy you have to be good today cause today is the day your daddy and I get married Kurt says strapping Lizzy into the car seat

Artie got to the courthouse a few minutes before Kurt and went to change the girl's and fix their hair pieces. Kurt got there after Artie and did the same thing.

Here's Alexis Artie says handing her to Rachel

Thank you Artie Rachel says accepting Alexis

Here you go Quinn here's Kristin Artie says handing Kristin to Quinn

Come here sweetie pie Quinn says as she takes Kristin

Artie fixes his bow tie and waits in the lobby for Kurt

Ready to become Mr. Arthur Hummel-Abrams Kurt asks Artie

Ready as I'll ever be Artie says as they head into the courthouse to get married

Do you Arthur Douglass Abrams take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your husband the justice of the peace asks

I do Artie says slipping the ring on Kurt's finger

Do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Arthur Douglass Abrams to be your husband the justice of the peace asks

I do Kurt says slipping the ring onto Artie's finger

As the power vested in me by the state of Ohio I hearby declare you husband and husband the justice of the peace says

Artie and Kurt kiss

I hearby introduce for the first time Mr. & Mr. Arthur and Kurt Hummel-Abrams the justice of the peace says

Artie and Kurt walk out of the courthouse together with their daughters behind them being held by a member of the glee club

It's hard to believe eleven months I ago I was telling you something was not right, and here we are with four gorgeous daughters and married Artie says

Yeah it is Kurt says giving Artie a kiss

**(Sequel will be up later today or tomorrow or this week sometime)**


	20. Sequel up

**Sequel up. Hey the Sequel to Something not right is up, and it is called The Hummel-Abrams where it's going to follow the girls through the first year on up to teen hood, and Kurt and Artie might start to plan to add another baby to the mix as if their lives weren't hectic enough, so go read it**


End file.
